New Beginning
by LadyofDurin
Summary: After a tragic accident Bella decides to start all over somewhere else. Rating upgraded to M!
1. Chapter 1

********

**hello all, this is the first chapter of my new story. The main character is Bella, I will not give away too much of her past so if you want to know everything you will need to keep reading ... I hope I can raise your interest, oh one more thing, everybody in this story is a human so no vampires and werewolves just plain simple humans ... Lots of thanks to Cindy who wanted to beta this for me so you can understand what I am writing, have fun!**

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Bella walked across the room with a cup of coffee in hand and stood by the window. She opened the patio door and stepped on her patio behind her house, she closed her eyes, breathed deeply and smelled the pines. Bella smiled and opened her eyes again. She had always been a city person but she could get used to this. She had just moved from the big city of Jacksonville to the small town of ForksValley. It had been six months since that fatal car accident. In the beginning Bella was very thankful for all the help she received from friends and neighbours, but eventually she had enough of the looks full of pity because of what she had lost in one day. She was done with it, she wanted a new beginning somewhere else. Meet new people, a new job, new house, new surrounding maybe even new friends. So three months ago she decided she needed a clean break and to take things rigorous; she didn't tell anyone where she went. She resigned at the coffeehouse where she worked and left.

To avoid those looks of pity in Forks, Bella decided to tell no one the reason for her move. If they should nevertheless ask questions, then she could always decide whether she would tell. The beginning was very difficult, in a big city you were pretty unanimous, one of many, but she soon discovered that in a village it was totally different. Everyone knew each other and the whole city was basically in an uproar because someone has moved from the big city. When Bella would walk through the supermarket or just through the town centre she felt the eyes of the people burning in her back. Everyone looked at her but nobody came to her for a chat or to welcome her. She didn't expect open arms, but she also didn't expected so much suspicion.

Fortunately, she quickly found work in a coffeehouse, The Break, and that gave her some distraction. She could work well together with her colleagues but otherwise she was mainly busy with the furnishing of her house. Bella drank her coffee and walked back inside, she closed the door and took her cup to the kitchen. She washed it off and put it on the counter. She pulled her coat on grabbed her purse and keys and walked out. As she took her bike out of the shed, her car caught her attention. Since two months after moving, it suddenly broke down. Bella should have already brought it to the garage but she had always postponed. Everything was after all close enough so she used the bike. Still, a car would be handy, especially when it's windy. And when winter arrived it would be easy too.  
Later that day, she stood by the tables cleaning them with a damp cloth while a colleague, Susan, put pepper and salt on it together with napkins. Getting the coffeehouse ready for costumers.

"Is your house already fully furnished," Susan asked.

"Yes, almost. Then I still have to unpack I don't know how many boxes and give that stuff a place, somewhere. And finally I need to do the garden, something I'm really looking forward to..." Bella said, moaning.

"No green thumb, huh?" Susan laughed while she put the pepper and salt on the table.

"Not exactly. I try to delay it as long as possible," Bella said, walking to the next table.

"I know a very good gardener, he did my garden, it's really beautiful."

"Really?" Bella said and looked at her.

"Yes, I'll give you his number later," she said.

Bella looked at her gratefully and went back to the tables. Bella looked up when the door opened and saw a blond man come in. He walked to the counter and leaned against it.

"Oh, I'll take this one," Susan said and before Bella could say anything she was gone.

Susan walked quickly behind the counter and smiled at the man who smiled back. Bella crossed her arms before her chest and looked at it the display in front of her. Susan made a coffee to go for the man while she spoke to him. He politely answered and although she could not hear them Bella clearly saw that Susan was flirting a bit. That was very surprising seeing the fact that Susan was married. She didn't speak a lot. After the man had paid, he turned around and Susan leaned on the counter and looked after him dreamily. Bella looked at the stranger who suddenly looked back at her, after months of being stared at she was pretty used to it but there was something in his eyes that made her feel vulnerable. She took an involuntary step back and squeezed her cloth. He smiled at her before he opened the door and walked out. Bella remained just standing there and she was startled when Susan gave her a push.

"You okay?" She asked.

"What?" Bella replied.

"Welcome to the club," Susan muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired, she couldn't quite follow her.

"The club of..., oh of course you don't know who that was," Susan said suddenly.

"No, so if you wish to inform me: please do."

"Yes, of course, that was Carlisle Cullen or Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he works at the hospital. All the nurses are crazy about him, well, most of them. Is not that strange, he can give me an internal examination anytime," she said mischievously.

"Susan!" Bella said shocked.

"What? You surely agree with me that he is the most sexiest doctor you have ever seen." Susan said, fanning herself with her hands which made Bella laugh a little.

"What about Tim?" Bella said.

"Who?" Susan asked.

Bella stopped laughing and looked at her incredulously and Susan laughed.

"Bella, I really love Tim with all my heart, but come on you've just seen him yourself, you can not deny that it is a hot man to see."

"Hot?" Bella laughed, "okay, he looks nice."

"Jesus, Bella." Susan moaned while the put the pepper and salt together with the napkins at the other table, followed by Bella.

The rest of the day was like all others, serve customers and keep them happy. During the day she frequently got tips that she could keep for herself. She kept it at home in a jar on the mantelpiece. By closing time, there was nobody in the shop and they decided to close.  
When Bella had finished cleaning the coffee machine she turned and wiped the bar clean. She did not know why but she could not get Carlisle out of her mind. The way he had looked at her, his smile, his walk ...

"Here, the number I promised you." Susan said as she handed her a slip of paper

"What?" Bella asked, surprised.

Bella took the sheet of paper, she saw a name and number. She looked at Susan puzzled.

"From the gardener," Susan reminded her.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," Bella replied.

"Normally, I would say 'a penny for your thoughts' but I can guess where or should I say with who your thoughts are on." Susan smiled as she walked away.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said as innocent as possible.

The only response she got was a throw away gesture. Bella sighed as she walked to the back, she took off her apron and took her coat, grabbed her purse and walked out. She pulled her coat tighter around herself against the cold wind and cycled home. She put her bicycle in the garage next to her car and looked at it, remembering the thought she had this morning she promised herself she would call a garage right after she ate something. She walked into the house, hung her coat up and placed her purse on the chair. She threw her keys into a bowl by the door and plopped on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

******Second ****chapter is up. Lots of thanks to Cindy who wanted to beta this for me so you can understand what I am writing, have fun!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

A few weeks later, Bella walked into the kitchen to make something to eat but then she found out she had almost nothing in the house. She decided to walk to the supermarket quickly to get something. As she was walking by the shelves she didn't look where she was going and she bumped into someone. The impact made her let go of her basket.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going," she said as she bent down to pick up her stray purchase.

She looked at the person against whom she had bumped into and wanted to apologize but those gorgeous eyes made her speechless.

"Bella, isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "how did you know?"

"Small town," He said as he went to his knees also to help her.

"I'm Carlisle," he said.

"I know," Bella said with a smile, "you're a doctor in the hospital, right?"

"Right," he said also smiling.

When everything was in the basket again, they stood up and started walking. Here and there, Bella put items in her basket.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Same as you," Carlisle replied.

"Ah yes, shopping for dinner, what else do you do in a supermarket." Bella smiled and she felt herself blush.

"You look cute like that," Carlisle said suddenly.

Bella smiled shyly. She looked sideways to him and had a feeling he had surprised himself with that remark, too.

"You're new here, right?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, I moved here six months ago, I was ready for a change," Bella answered

"You're a long way from Jacksonville."

Bella looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know I came from Jacksonville?" She asked and looked at him but his smile betrayed him.

"Small town indeed," she answered herself.

"Don't you mind being so far away from your family?" Asked Carlisle.

Bella bit her lip and wondered if she would tell him. She didn't even know him but there was something about him that made her trust him, something in his eyes that made her want to tell...but she decided not to.

"I don't have any family in Jacksonville," she said. "Not anymore," she continued so softly that he didn't seem to hear it.

"You feeling a bit at home here?" Asked Carlisle.

"Well, it's surely takes some getting used to, especially the curious looks. You don't get that in Jacksonville. That's an advantage of big cities, no one interferes with you, you can just go ahead and do what you want, you can't do that here. But on the other hand; everything here is so close. The supermarket, the shops, the baker and the butcher, and a big plus is that everything is fresh."

Before they knew it, the were at the check out. Both paid for their groceries and they walked outside but suddenly Bella stood still.

"Oh, no." She sighed.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"It's raining, and I walked. Damn."

"Where do you live?" Inquired Carlisle.

"Two blocks away."

"I can give you a ride home," Carlisle suggested.

"Really? I don't want to bother you."

"You're not, and I don't want it on my conscience if you're sick tomorrow."

"At least I know a good doctor," said Bella.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good; it was," Bella said while she gave him a little nudge.

"Wait here," said Carlisle.

He disappeared into the rain and a short time later, there stopped a car in front of her. Carlisle got out and held up an umbrella. Bella got underneath it and together they walked to the back of the car. It was a small umbrella so she automatically linked her arms through his, she could feel every move he made and she had to do her best not to shiver from it. Carlisle opened the back door and took the bags from Bella and put them in. Then he opened the front door and let her get in, he walked around the car and got in himself. After they arrived at her house, Bella went to open the door.

"Wait," he said as he reached across and lightly brushed her forearm.

He got out with the umbrella and ran around the car and opened the door for her and let her get out. Together they walked to the door and Bella looked at him.

"From the walk to your car back at the supermarket, you got quite wet," she pointed out.

Carlisle took a look at himself and had to agree with her.

"It'll dry," he said.

Before she could say anything he walked to the back of the car and pulled out her groceries. In the meantime, Bella opened the door so that Carlisle could bring the bags to the kitchen. After he had done that she looked at him questioningly.

"You can stay here till you dry off," she suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, you got me home dry and helped me with the groceries, it's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you," he answered.

Bella put away the groceries and then went to the Senseo. She put it on and walked into the room.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked.

"If it's not too much trouble…"

Bella walked into the kitchen and put two cups under the Senseo. She looked over her shoulder at Carlisle and saw that he sat on the couch and was looking through a newspaper. Bella hadn't been thinking of him since that day in the coffeehouse and she wondered how she had managed that, Susan was right; he was delicious to look at. Bella felt herself blush and quickly she took the cups and walked towards Carlisle.

"Here," she said and sat down next to him and give him his.

Carlisle took the coffee and took a sip.

"Thanks," he said.

Bella took a sip of her coffee and then put her hands around it to warm them.

"My hands get cold so fast," she said, "that's when coffee comes in handy."

Carlisle smiled and she looked at him.

"So, how about you? How did you end up in Forks?" Asked Bella.

"I was actually born here, after school I moved to Phoenix to study medicine there," he said as he leaned back. "After I had finished, I tried to find work but it was very difficult. During a trip here, I discovered that I still had many friends here and in I found out the hospital was looking for someone so we came back."

"And we are...?" asked Bella.

"My three children and myself," he answered.

"You are raising three kids on your own?" Bella said suddenly, "I'm impressed."

"They're adopted," Carlisle clarified, "Edward is the oldest, we found him and his brother and sister, Emmett and Alice, in a home. They only had each other, so my wife and I decided to take them all, you don't break up brothers and sisters."

"That's very noble of you and your wife," Bella said.

"I have to go," Carlisle said suddenly.

He got up and drank his coffee. Bella looked at him in amazement and also stood up.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

Carlisle looked at her and smiled.

"No, but the kids will wonder what's keeping me," he explained.

"Of course," Bella said understandingly.

Carlisle put his cup down and walked to the door. He turned a little and looked at Bella.

"Thanks for the coffee," he said with a nod.

"Thank you for the ride," Bella replied.

He turned to face her while opening the door, then he was gone. Bella walked to the window and looked outside, she saw that he looked at her before he got into his car, he waved to her and Bella smiled and waved back. She wondered why he suddenly had to leave after she mentioned his wife. She wasn't with them now so either he was divorced or something worse happened. Bella had to admit she was very curious about what it was, but who was she to say anything about it? She kept a secret, too.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chap 3! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!

_

* * *

_

_Bella ducked behind a fence, she put her hand over her mouth to mute the panting. She felt her heart pounding and squeezed her eyes shut. It was dark, and no matter how hard she tried to find a point she knew, she had no idea where she was. She peered cautiously around the corner of the fence and saw nothing. She sprinted away, across the road and into the woods. She ran from tree to tree, always looking back over her shoulder; she saw nothing, she heard nothing. As she walked backwards she peered into the darkness, her heart was calmer now and she smoothed her hair from her damp forehead. Just when she wanted to get breath out relieved she heard something to the left of her, Bella looked left with a tug but saw nothing. Then she heard his voice to her right_

_"Bella."_

_Again she looked and again she saw nothing._

_"Don't, please...!" she cried while she let herself fall down to her knees._

Bella woke up, gasping for air. She switched on the light and grabbed the glass of water which is standard on the bedside table; empty. Her eye fell on the clock, it was 2:30.

"Great," she sighed.

This was the third time she had that dream since she came here. She threw the covers off herself and got out of bed, walked to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. Then she noticed that she was soaking wet. Her pyjamas was clinging to her body, just like her hair. She sighed. What she really wanted to do was wash the sweat off of her and change into a clean pyjamas but she had no energy. After Bella got back into bed she stared at the ceiling. She let the nightmare pass by in her head, she heard him say her name. She went lying on her side and closed her eyes but she could not shake the nightmare. She continued to see the images and hear that voice. Eventually, after much bustle and twisting it was 5:30. She knew she could forget about sleeping anymore so she threw the cover aside and got out of bed.

In the bathroom, she got out her pyjamas. She took a shower and got dressed and walked downstairs. She put a cup under and Senseo and while she waited she heard a thud on the door. Bella walked to the door and opened it; it was the newspaper. She picked it up and glanced into the street, it was still dark everywhere in the houses and saw the paper boy disappearing around the corner. She also saw that the sun just rose. It gave the street a beautiful orange glow, and she remained watching for a minute. Only when she smelled the coffee, she turned and walked back into the house.

As she leafed through the newspaper, she drank her coffee. There was nothing interesting in it was a leaf of the area and so there was only news from the town itself, nothing that was really worth knowing. After she was done with the coffee she put the cup in the sink and saw the cup where Carlisle had been drinking from. She smiled, thinking that if she would see him she would thank him again for the ride home. It was about 6:30, too early yet for her to go to work. She began at 8:00 but at home the only thing she could do was walking around aimlessly so she decided that because it was already reasonably good weather and because she had time, she was going to go walking today. During the walk it seemed like she was the only one who was awake, only the bakery was open and she decided to buy a something to eat.

"Good morning, Bella," she was greeted warmly by Jason, "you're early."

"Good morning, Jason," Bella replied, "can I have a chocolate croissant please?"

"Of course, girl," he said.

"It's a beautiful morning," Bella said.

"Like every morning," Jason said, laughing.

"You have to get up early every morning, of course."

"4:00, everything has to be baked for when the town wakes up."

"I don't envy you." Bella laughed.

"Almost nobody here does, I guess," he replied. "Here you go, your chocolate croissant."

"Thanks."

After Bella had paid she walked out and took a bite.

"So early and yet you already sin?" suddenly she heard someone say from behind her.

Bella did not have to turn to know who it was.

"Hey, sometimes a girl can spoil herself," she defended herself.

"Of course, excuse me." Carlisle said, his hands up in the air.

"You're early, too."

"My shift at the hospital just ended," he said and pointed over his shoulder toward the hospital, "what's your excuse?"

"I was awake at 3:00 and could not get back to sleep so I finally got up at 5:30. And since the weather is nice, I thought I'd walk to work," Bella explained.

"Luckily for you, there isn't any rain predicted this afternoon," Carlisle said jokingly.

"Well, if it does I'm sure I can find someone who will take me home," she said and looked at him sideways.

Carlisle smiled at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked suddenly.

Bella looked at him and then at her chocolate croissant.

"Oh, bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, I rather not. Sorry," she replied softly.

"That's okay, I'm heading for a cup of coffee before I go home and wake the kids for school. Do you happen to know a good coffeehouse?" He asked.

Together they walked to the Coffee Break, Carlisle held the door open for her and followed her inside. Bella glanced at the clock and it was quarter to eight. Susan was there and just wanted to greet Bella when she saw her walking next to Carlisle.

"I will make you a coffee," she said to Carlisle.

She walked over to the other side of the counter and made the coffee. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Susan had stopped what she was doing and looked at them both. Bella smiled to herself and turned to Carlisle to give him his coffee.

"Thanks." Carlisle went to grab his wallet but Bella stopped him.

"This is on me," she said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes, as a thank you for bringing me home my last night."

"You already gave me coffee for that," he pointed out.

"Then consider this an encore," Bella said smiling.

Carlisle laughed and lifted his coffee at her.

"Gotta go, the kids need to get to school soon. Bye, Bella."

"Goodbye Carlisle," she said laughing.

Before he was gone Susan was already standing at the counter, she leaned over the to her and looked at her searchingly.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Don't you have sometimes to tell me?" She asked.

"About what?" Bella asked, and she shrugged.

"About what? You walk in here at a quarter to eight with the most handsome man of town. What happened?"

Bella looked at her colleague and saw that she was eager to hear all. Bella laughed and leaned forward as well.

"Yesterday while doing some grocery shopping I ran into him, we talked a bit and then it turned out it had started to rain, he offered to bring me home."

"And you agreed." Susan said.

"Of course, I walked there and he didn't want me to get sick," Bella explained.

"What a gentleman," Susan sighed.

"And doctor," Bella filled her sentence.

"Yes, that too," Susan said and she made a dismissive gesture.

"Anyway, once home he was a little wet and I offered that he could stay a while his clothes were drying we drank a cup of coffee."

"And?" Susan said impatiently.

"It was delicious," Bella said, and she closed her eyes.

"What!" Susan shouted incredulously.

"The coffee," Bella said laughing.

"Jesus, Bella," Susan said and started laughing too, "you almost shocked me there."

"Nothing happened, we just talked."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

****

**

* * *

**

It had been a very busy morning and Bella had been grateful for that; at least that way she didn't had the time to think of the nightmare. But now she was sitting at a table to eat her lunch afterwards and the nightmare came back full force. She sighed and tried to block it out. She pushed aside her lunch and pulled her coffee towards her. She grabbed the sugar bowl and turned it over above her coffee while she stirred in her coffee with a spoon. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was so startled that she nearly dropped the sugar bowl.

"Bella what is going on?" She heard Susan ask.

"Nothing, it's been a busy morning," she replied.

Bella sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"Spill it," Susan said as she sat down opposite her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean that something is obviously bothering you and I want to know what."

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing? So that's way you almost poured the entire contents of the sugar bowl in your coffee? I think I've been standing next to you for five minutes calling your name and you didn't even hear me," Susan said.

Bella sighed and looked around, there was almost nobody in the coffeehouse now and she doubted if she should tell Susan about her nightmare. She didn't have to say it really happened to her but Susan would want to know where the nightmare comes from. She had to promise the police in Jacksonville to tell nobody because then there was the chance that she would put herself in danger and others around her. She knew Susan from the moment she came to work here, she had helped feeling her at home here and even invited her over for dinner with her and Tim in the first week she was there. She had helped her with difficult customers although that didn't happen that often. She had worked with her almost every day since she started working there.

"It's not the first time you're so absent," Susan said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bella.

"A few weeks ago, you forgot to give orders to the cook."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to say anything because you've just started working here but I saw them lying on your tray. I grabbed them and passed them on to the cook."

"I am sorry," Bella said and she looked at her hands.

"Bella," said Susan while she said down and she took her hand across the table, "I like you and I consider you as my friend, I want to help you but you have to tell me what's going on."

She had gotten to know Susan very well and considered her a friend also. Somewhere the idea that at least someone knew what had happened to her appealed to her. At least she would have some one to talk to about it.

"I don't know," Bella said softly.

"You don't know what?" Susan asked.

"Whether I can tell."

"It can't be that bad or did you do you something illegal?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, come on, you can tell me."

"Not here," Bella said as she leaned slightly to Susan.

"Okay, where?" Susan asked.

"At my home, after work."

"Okay fine," agreed Susan, "why don't you take the rest of the day off?" She said suddenly.

"What?" Bella asked surprised.

"The mornings are busier than the afternoons, you know that, and that way you can also relax for awhile, go do something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure, now go," Susan said.

"Thanks." she replied.

"You're welcome, and now I'm going to call Tim to say that he has to eat alone." Susan said and she stood up.

"Susan," said Bella, Susan turned and looked at her, "nothing. Talk to you tonight."

Bella grabbed her lunch and walked outside. The weather was nice and she walked to the square, she sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds around her, the cars that drove by, people talking, the water in the fountain behind her, smiling and laughing children. Smiling and laughing children? Weren't they supposed to be at school? Bella opened her eyes and looked to where the sound came from. She saw two boys and a girl smiling an running after each other.

"Stay close!" she heard someone call.

Bella knew that voice, she looked to where it came from and saw Carlisle walking. Bella smiled, he walked a few feet behind the children, he had his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. At that moment the girl, Alice, ran towards him and jumped into his arms. She kissed her father on the cheek. The smallest of the boys who had to be Emmett, took Carlisle's hand and pulled him forward a little faster.

"Slow down, Emmett," Carlisle laughed.

Bella looked at the scene before her and she could not imagine that any woman would want to give up a life with such a family; three beautiful children and a handsome husband. Suddenly she made eye contact with Carlisle and he stopped in his tracks.

"Dad!" Emmett shouted but he seemed not to hear it.

Carlisle put Alice on the ground and leaned towards the eldest, Edward. They were too far away to hear what he said but when he came back up the children ran away chasing after each other again. Carlisle looked at her and walked over to her. Bella swallowed hard and slowly sat up slightly.

"Can I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Sure," said Bella.

Carlisle sat down and Bella saw that he immediately searched for his children to ensure that they were near. Bella followed his look and saw them playing in the grass.

"You have beautiful children," she said, "adopted or not."

"Thank you, I'm thankful every day that I have them with me."

"You make a beautiful family together," she said, "shouldn't they be in school?" Bella asked suddenly.

"It's Wednesday, the school closed after 12:00," Carlisle informed her.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Are you free this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I uh, I had a rough morning," Bella sighed.

"I know a place at a 30 minutes drive from here, a small forest with a beautiful open space and a small waterfall, I wanted to have a picnic there with the kids, you can join us if you want," Carlisle suggested.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to intrude on your time with your kids," Bella said hesitatingly.

"I'm asking you."

"You think they don't mind?" Asked Bella.

"We can ask them," said Carlisle.

Before Bella could do something Carlisle had already called them, they all jumped up and ran towards him. Carlisle held them still before him and looked at them.

"Kids, I want you to meet a good friend of mine," he said and looked at Bella, "this is Bella."

Bella felt herself blushing and was a little surprised that Carlisle called her a good friend.

"Hello, my name is Edward." the oldest said politely and he extended his hand.

"Hello Edward, nice to meet you," Bella replied and she took his hand to shake.

He had a neutral face and a large bunch of bronze-colored hair going in all directions.

"And I'm Emmett!" Said the middle one as he gave his brother a little push so that he could give her a hand, too.

"Hi Emmett," Bella said, laughing.

Emmett had a round face with sparkling eyes, dimples when he smiled and short dark hair. Alice, however, made no move to introduce herself, she remained at her place behind her father's legs and looked at her suspiciously. Alice had black hair that fell to her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. Bella leaned slightly forward and looked at her.

"What's your name?" Asked Bella.

"Alice," she said so softly that Bella hardly heard it.

"Hi Alice, what a pretty name for a pretty girl like you. When you grow up I'm sure you will break a lot of hearts," Bella said.

Alice giggled and hid her face in Carlisle's side. He smiled and looked at Bella just before he looked to his children.

"Do you mind if Bella would join us at the picnic?" he asked.

"No, great idea!" Emmett exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Okay," Edward said a much more neutrally.

"And you, Alice, what do you say, can Bella come with us?" Asked Carlisle.

Alice looked at Bella and smiled just before she nodded.

"Well that's settled," Carlisle lifted Alice up and stood up, "we just need to go home first and pack up."

"That's okay, then I can change clothes at home." Bella said.

"Okay, then we'll pick you up in one hour?" He suggested.

"Fine," Bella replied.

"Come on guys." said Carlisle.

He took Emmett's hand in his and together they walked away, Emmett looked back and waved to Bella, she smiled and waved back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

On her way home, Bella subconsciously started walking faster. She was looking forward to get away from it all. She could not even remember when was the last time she had a picnic. Long ago, anyway. When Bella came home she opened the door, she threw her keys in the bowl and walked up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap.

After the shower she went into the bedroom where she pulled something out of the closet to wear. She looked in the mirror and turned around. Satisfied with what she looked like Bella closet the closet door and walked downstairs. She glanced at the clock, she still had half an hour before they would pick her up. She decided to wait outside and she walked to the door, she grabbed her keys and bag and went outside. She sat down on a step of the porch. Bella tapped her foot on the ground and noticed that she was nervous. She laughed and wondered why, it was just a picnic with Carlisle and his children. Children who were probably busy with each other so that she would be alone with Carlisle.

Bella was never much of a talker, and she wondered about what they should talk about. She couldn't tell him much about her past without revealing what had happened with her parents and how she really landed in Forks. Bella sighed and decided to just relax and enjoy it. Carlisle was very nice and it would probably be fine.  
A few minutes later, a well-known car rode around the corner and stopped in front of her path. Before the car stood still completely, the back door swung open and Emmett jumped out.

"Emmett!" said Carlisle.

Emmett ran to Bella who stood up.

"Hi Emmett." Bella said.

"Hi Bella, come on!" He said cheerfully.

He took Bella's hand and pulled her to the car, halfway the path they ran into Carlisle who took Emmett's other hand and looked at him sternly.

"How do you get your belt unbuckled so soon young man?" asked Carlisle.

"Good, huh?" Emmett said proudly to his father.

"Yes, very good," Carlisle said laughed, "excuse me, he is sometimes a little too excited."

"Don't worry, I found it funny," Bella replied.

Carlisle opened the door for Bella and she sat down. As she buckled up, Carlisle put Emmett in the car and buckled him up. Bella looked over her shoulder and saw Edward and Alice. Edward sat at the left and had a lot of interest in a book he was reading. Alice sat in the middle and looked at Bella with her big bright eyes.

"Hi Alice, you're okay?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded and Bella smiled at her. When Carlisle got in she looked at him and then at the road. Carlisle started the car and drove away.

"I hope you're hungry, the children always pack way too much food." said Carlisle.

"Oh, I'll see what I can eat," Bella replied.

"Otherwise Edward and Emmett will eat the rest, what those two could eat combined, I don't even eat that much," Carlisle laughed.

"Where is your swimsuit?" Emmet asked.

"What?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Your swimsuit. We always swim in the water before we have dinner," Edward explained that not even looked up from his book.

"Yes, because if you have eaten, you can't swim for a long time, right, Dad?" Emmet said.

"That's right," Carlisle agreed.

"I did not know," Bella said.

"Why did you not tell her, Dad?" Emmett asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he answered.

"But she can't go swimming with us now," Emmet said a little disappointed.

"You know what? If you're swimming then I'll watch the food," Bella suggested.

"You better not eat it all yourself," Emmett said.

"I promise." Bella said solemnly.

She turned and looked at Carlisle and asked, "Are you going swimming?"

"Yes, the boys always fool around in the water and I think Alice is too young to be left alone with those two," he replied.

Bella let her eyes wonder over him, and she suddenly got a little hot inside at the thought that she would see him in just a swimsuit. As if he felt her eyes on him. Carlisle looked at her, Bella felt herself blush and quickly looked in front of her. After Carlisle had parked the car, Bella got out and glanced at the forest. A dreadful feeling came over and she noticed that her thoughts went back to the dream. She closed her eyes and with all her power she shook the nightmare from her thoughts. She didn't wanted to think about that now, she wanted to enjoy herself, the food, the children and Carlisle. The last thought put a smile at her lips. Suddenly, she felt a hand sliding into hers and she looked beside her.

"Are you coming?" Asked Alice.

"Show me the way," Bella replied.

Alice laughed and together they walked down the path. Bella took a deep breath and smelled the pine scent, she slowly let it escape. When they arrived at the clearing, Carlisle put the basket on the table and picked up Alice, he put her on the table, too. He took off her clothes and Bella saw a pink swimsuit appear.

"First in the water!" She heard.

Bella turned to where the sound came from and saw Edward and Emmett ran to the water. They jumped in and immediately began to bombard each other with water and pushed each other underwater. Bella smiled and looked at Alice. Carlisle was just putting on her swim wings. Carlisle then put her back on the ground and took her hand.

"You should laugh more often," he said, "it lights up your eyes."

Bella blushed and watched him walk away with Alice to the water. She let her eyes wander over his broad shoulders, his muscular back and his athletic legs. Her eyes went up and came to rest on his buttocks. Bella bit her lip, she actually wasn't crazy about men wearing a swimsuit instead of boxers but the way Carlisle wore it... And as if he realized it he looked at her over his shoulder with a smile. Bella smiled back and slowly looked around. She saw that Edward and Emmett had thrown their clothes in the grass and she went to collect it and put it on the table.

She sat at the table and watched the scene in the water. Emmett and Edward who were playing around and Carlisle who was swimming with Alice a few feet away. He was walking backwards and held Alice's hands and pulled her forward through the water. Bella heard the cries of joy from the girl and the laughter of Carlisle. His hair was wet and stuck to his face. Biting her lip, Bella had to admit he looked quite sexy like that. She couldn't wait until he came out off the water and she could fully see him. She was pulled out from her thoughts when a mobile device went off. It was not hers, it came from Carlisle's pocket. She hesitated. It may be important, maybe it was the hospital and they needed him. Just when she went to grab it, it stopped. She could just see the caller's name: Dr. Mason.

Without thinking about it, she went to the lake. At the edge, she stopped.

"Carlisle!" She yelled.

He looked straight at her.

"The hospital just called, I was too late to answer," she said.

Carlisle grabbed Alice and walked out of the water. On the side, he put Alice down and ran to the table, Alice took Bella's hand and squeezed it briefly.

"What is Alice?" She asked as she sat on her knees.

"Go swimming with me?" she asked.

"Oh Alice, I don't have my bathing suit with me, darling," said Bella, and she saw that Alice was a little disappointed, "but next time I'll go swimming with you, at least, if I get invited again."

Alice nodded and smiled and before Bella knew it the little girl wrapped her arms around her and pressed herself against her. Bella put her arms around her little figure and rubbed her back.

"I gotta go," Bella heard Carlisle say.

Bella let go of Alice and while she stood up she saw Alice grabbed her hand again.

"Oh, okay," she said and she looked at Carlisle, who just brought his head back up and looked at her like he had done something wrong, "is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, no, uh," he replied confused, "The hospital called to say that there had been a serious accident, they want me to come."

"Right now? What about the children?" Bella asked.

"I'm really sorry, would you possibly want to stay here with the kids?" He asked.

"Alone?" Bella asked surprised.

"Why not? They seem to like you, especially Alice," said Carlisle, "it would be a waste of all the food they packed and even though we don't know each other that long, I like you and I trust you," he added.

"I like being around you, too," Bella said and she turned towards Alice, "all of you."

"So you'll stay?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Of course," Bella replied.

"Thank you, you're my savior." said Carlisle.

Before Bella knew it Carlisle leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and if he himself was surprised he took a step back and looked at her.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," he said.

"You don't hear me complaining do you?" She said quickly followed by, "you should go."

"Yes, of course."

Carlisle took his clothes and pulled them on over his swimsuit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

After he was gone she turned to Alice and looked at her.

"I'm sorry!" Alice said abruptly.

"What?" Bella asked surprised.

"Because of me, you're wet," said Alice, and she pointed to Bella's shirt.

Bella looked down and saw that indeed her shirt was wet and clung to her body, she could clearly see the contours of her lace bra.

"Oops," said Bella, laughing and pulled the blouse away from her body.

Now she knew why Carlisle had looked like he had been caught when she looked at him. She felt herself blush at the thought that Carlisle had looked at her breasts but it also excited her a bit.

"Oh never mind," she said to Alice, "shall we set the table for dinner?" She suggested.

"Okay!" Alice said cheerfully.

Bella and Alice walked to the table, Bella picked Alice up and put her on the bench so she could help. After the table was set her blouse had dried a little. Dry enough so that her lace bra no longer could be seen. She turned around and called the boys that dinner was ready. While they ate, there was little said, Emmett and Edward were too busy eating everything and Bella watched it with astonishment.

"Your father was right when he said that it is incredible what the two of you can eat."

Alice giggled and looked at Bella. After dinner Emmett and Edward played around in the grass. Alice packed up the food that was left and Bella brought the trash to the waste bin. She looked at her watch, it was already 4:30, Carlisle was already away for over 2 hours.. It had to have been a very bad accident. By the time she returned to the table, her phone rang.

"Bella." she said as an identifying greeting.

"Hi, Bella, it's me." She recognized Carlisle's voice right away and she couldn't prevent her heart making a jump.

"Hi, how is it going there?" Bella asked.

"I just finished the first operation," he said.

"The _first_?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I still have to do one," he explained, "I'm really sorry Bella but could you take the kids home with you?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Bella replied hesitatingly.

"I'm really sorry, I promise you that I will make it up to you."

"I am going to hold you to that," Bella warned.

"I'm counting on it," Carlisle said, laughing.

Bella could not help but laugh, he had a beautiful laugh and it made her feel all hot and tingly inside.

"I will send a taxi to pick you up," he continued.

"Okay, thank you," Bella replied.

"No, thank you," Carlisle said, "I'll come to you as soon as possible, Bella."

The way he said her name made her knees go weak and gave her a shiver down her spine.

"I can't wait," She heard herself say and she bit her lip.

There was a silence and Bella just wished she had not said that.

"Me neither," she heard on the other side of the line.

Bella swallowed hard, was it just her imagination or did she hear a hint of sincerity in his voice?

"See you later," Bella said.

"See you later," Carlisle replied.

Bella hung up and stared into the distance for awhile. She was startled when someone took her hand.

"Was that daddy?" asked Alice.

"Yes it was," said Bella and she lifted her up, she walked to Edward and Emmett,"listen boys, your father has to stay at the hospital, they need him to do another surgery and he asked me if I wanted to take you back home with me to wait for him there."

Emmett and Edward nodded and walked to their clothes to put them on over their bathing suit. Bella walked to the table and put Alice on it as she picked her clothes up and put them on. Emmett and Edward took the basket and walked back to the road. When they where there the taxi just arrived. Emmett and Edward got in the backseat along with Alice and Bella sat down in the front seat. After the taxi dropped them off at home they walked inside. Bella set the basket down on the table, Edward went straight to the bookcase and Emmett was at the doors to the garden before she realized it .

"Emmett stay close!" Bella shouted but received no answer.

She shrugged and looked where Alice was. The little girl was lying on the couch and almost asleep. Bella walked over to her and laid a bedspread over her. She saw that Edward was sitting in a chair with a book and went to him.

"You really like to read don't you?" she said.

"Yes, I have a very vivid imagination and can see it happen in my head. I can sometimes read for hours."

"Can you keep an eye on your sister while I put something else on?" She asked.

"Sure," he answered.

Bella gave him a pat on his head and went upstairs. In her room, she looked briefly in the garden, Emmett was in the sandbox playing. Bella went to the closet while she took off her blouse. She threw it into the laundry basket, pulled a sweater from her closet and put it on. She went back to the bathroom and took a brush. While she brushed her hair she wondered when Carlisle would be there to take the kids back home. It was kind of strange really, she barely knew them but somehow she already loved having them around her. Edward, always calm, the busy Emmett and Alice, as quiet as Edward. Bella put her brush aside and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her thoughts went to Carlisle and what he had said over the phone, that he could not wait till he could leave the hospital and would be there with them. She had to laugh and thought that he must have referred to the children. It wasn't that strange that all the nurses were crazy about him. He sure was the most sexiest doctor she had ever seen, she had to agree with her friend on that.

"Oh, Susan!" Bella suddenly said and laid her hand on her mouth.

Bella looked at the clock, after five, it would be a while before Carlisle was coming back so Bella would have to call Susan to cancel her. She totally forgot she was coming. Bella dialed Susan's number and waited until she answered the phone.

"Hay Bella, I just wanted to come to see you." she heard Susan say.

"Yes, about that, something's come up," Bella said.

"Bella, you're haven't changed your mind did you?" Susan asked.

"No, not really, I still want to talk about it but I really can't now."

"It must be very important."

"It is," Bella said.

"Is that daddy?" Edward asked suddenly.

"No Edward, this is a co-worker of mine," Bella replied.

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen?" Susan asked surprised.

Bella felt caught, and she felt herself blushing.

"Uh, yes indeed, Emmett and Alice are here, too."

"And that sexy father of theirs?" Susan asked.

"Susan, please," Bella began.

"Spill."

"No, he was needed in the hospital."

Bella told why he was missing and asked her to watch his children.

"Then he must have a lot of confidence in you if he left his kids with you."

"We get along well together, he's very nice. And he looks really sexy in a swimsuit," Bella said.

"Well I think I am not the only one he can give an internal examination anytime he wants." Susan said.

"I'm not going to answer that," Bella said, laughing.

"You don't have to hun, I know you Bella, I can hear in your voice. I'm right. Have a nice evening and I want to know all the details tomorrow." Susan said and before Bella could say anything she had already hung up. Bella turned and looked at the garden, it had been awhile since she last heard anything of Emmett.

"Edward, have you heard your brother lately?" She asked.

"No, not really," he answered, not looking up from his book.

"Shit!" Bella exclaimed.

She ran to the door and walked outside, she looked at the sandbox; empty. Bella looked around, the garden was empty, too.

"Oh, no," she said desperately.

"Is he gone?" asked Edward while he also stepped outside.

"Yes, he's gone. Your father is going to kill me."

"Don't worry, he won't," Edward replied lightly.

"Edward, I lost one of his kids!"

"Bella, Emmett always wanders off and he always comes back."

"Have you any idea where he can be?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Oh God," Bella sighed, "I have to go looking for him."

"No, you don't."

"Edward, he's six and alone."

"In a small village," Edward's said, "a village which has a handful of houses and shops, he'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really." Edward assured her.

"Okay, then," she said, "come on, let's go back inside."

Bella walked back inside with Edward and saw that Alice also had woke up.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to wake you," Bella apologized.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

Bella looked at Edward and bit her lip.

"Emmett's gone," he said.

"Again?" Alice sighed.

Bella looked at Alice, and laughed.

"Does this is really happen that often?" Bella asked.

"You have no idea," Edward said as he walked back to the chair to read.

"I'm thirsty," said Alice.

"Then I'll get you something to drink."She took the little girl's hand and led her into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bella walked into the kitchen and put Alice on one of the bar stools. She glanced at the clock it was already 5:30 and the sun was almost down. With a half eye, she looked at Alice and saw she had her elbows on the bar and had laid her head in her hands, having great difficulty keeping her eyes open. She hoped that Carlisle would be there before she fell asleep. In her mind she went through the possibilities. She had a spare bed where Edward and Emmettt could sleep in, Alice could sleep in Bella's bed with her if she wanted. Bella put the drink down before Alice who barely looked up, Bella smiled and lifted the girl in her arms. She walked up the stairs with her put her in her bed. Just when she came back downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Daddy!" Edward screamed and he ran to the door.

Bella was relieved and walked towards Edward, but she Emmettimmediately stopped when a woman stood at the door she did not know.

"Mommy?" Edward asked with surprise.

Bella did not know what to do and looked at Edward. He was a bit reluctant. The woman, who had to be Esme, walked into the room and looked around.

"Where are Alice and Emmettt?" she asked, "and who are you?" she asked Bella. She wrinkled her nose in an unbecoming way.

"Uh, I'm Bella," Bella said a little hesitantly.

"Why are my children with you? Where is Carlisle?"

Bella would normally never judge people she didn't know, but the tone in which Esme spoke came across very condescending.

"Carlisle is in the hospital, he asked me to watch the kids."

"And where are Alice and Emmettt?" Esme asked, and she put her hands on her hip.

"Alice is upstairs, she is sleeping and Emmettt ..." Bella bit her lip.

"Look who I found," they heard someone say. Bella turned around and saw Carlisle standing in the door opening with Emmettt.

"Emmettt." Bella said.

"Esme what are you doing here?" Asked Carlisle.

"You lost Emmett!" Esme said bitterly to Bella .

"He was gone before I realized it ..." Bella began.

"Weren't you paying attention on him?" Esme said sharply.

"Of course I did, but..."

"Mom it's not her fault." Edward came between them.

"Edward, shut up." Esme said sternly.

"Esme!" Carlisle exclaimed loudly.

Bella turned around, startled by the tone in his voice. Esme was quiet and looked at him.

"Edward, go upstairs with your brother and check on your sister," he said to Edward.

"Yes, Dad," Edward replied.

After the children were out of sight, Carlisle took a step forward. He pulled Bella slightly behind him. Bella wondered if Carlisle was aware of the action, but she doubted it.

"I do not want you to talk to our son like that, and you don't have the right to attack Bella in her own house," he said warningly.

"She lost our child!" Esme shrieked.

"She lost Emmettt, the same Emmettt that we constantly lost."

"That's different," Esme tried.

"Oh, so it's okay if a mother loses her child?" Carlisle asked rhetorically.

"If you say it's like that," said Esme.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Carlisle.

Esme looked at him.

"I want to talk, but not here," she turned her head towards the stairs, "I'll get the kids." she said.

"No," Carlisle said curtly.

"What no?" Esme asked and looked at him.

"The children stay here," Carlisle said firmly.

"I want them with me. I've haven't seen them in such a long time."

"You left, Esme. Moreover, Alice is asleep and I do not want to wake her."

"Fine," Esme sighed, "shall we go and get them tomorrow?" Esme suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Carlisle.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm staying here tonight."

Bella saw Esme's face freeze, she looked at Carlisle with an incredulous look. Meanwhile, his words made sure that Bella felt butterflies in her stomach, first he stood up for her and now he said that he would spend the night there. His children were also here, of course, but just the idea that Carlisle would spent the night in the same house under the same roof so close gave her chills.

"You're kidding," Esme said indignantly.

"I want to be here when Alice wakes up," Carlisle explained.

"Okay, whatever you want," Esme sighed.

She walked around Carlisle towards the door, Carlisle turned and kept looking at Esme, now also making sure that he kept himself between Esme and Bella. Bella, again, wondered whether he was aware of his protecting behavior towards her. After Esme closed the door, he turned and looked at Bella.

"Sorry for that," he said.

"You do not need to apologize for what she does, you are not married anymore."

"I know but still, she didn't have the right to come down at you so hard."

"I lost her son."

"We lost Emmettt constantly, it is no excuse," said Carlisle.

"I'm going to look in on the kids," he said.

Carlisle went to the stairs and wanted to walk up.

"Carlisle," said Bella, Carlisle turned and looked at her, "thank you for standing up for me, I appreciate that," she said.

Carlisle nodded and went upstairs. After Bella had closed the door she went upstairs, she heard Carlisle talking to Edward and Emmettt in her bedroom, and walked towards it. She leaned against the doorway and took a moment to look at the scene before her. The boys sat on the bed and Carlisle gave them a kiss on their forehead. Bella smiled and waved at the boys.

"The spare bedroom is the last door on the other side of the hallway." she said.

The boys got up from the bed and followed her. Carlisle walked into the room after them. When Carlisle started to undressed Emmettt and Edward undressed himself she cleared her throat.

"Sleep well, if you need something then you know where I am," she offered.

"No, that's not necessary," said Carlisle.

"It's no trouble," Bella tried.

"It is sweet offer," said Carlisle, and he turned to the boys, "but if you need something then I'll be downstairs," he said.

Bella went to her bedroom while Carlisle helped the boys into bed. She walked trough to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She smiled at her reflection and then turned and walked back into the bedroom. Bella saw Carlisle sitting on the edge of the bed and he brushed away a strand of hair of Alice

"I'll get you some sheets and a pillow." she said.

Bella walked into the hallway and pulled open a cupboard, she grabbed some sheets and a pillow and carried it down, she put the pillow on the couch and spread the sheet out. She turned and almost bumped into Carlisle who suddenly stood behind her.

"Oh!" She said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"That's okay." Bella softly said.

Carlisle took her hands in his and caressed them, Bella felt herself blush.

"Thanks for everything," he said.

"Sorry?" Bella asked surprised, not quite following him.

"For taking care of the children and for letting us spend the night," he clarified.

"You're welcome," Bella said softly.

Bella felt her knees go weak and she had to do her best to keep standing. Carlisle slowly leaned forward, Bella held her breath and wondered if he was going to kiss her. She couldn't imagine he would, but she hoped for it. She could feel his breath on her skin, suddenly he turned her face slightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek, followed by a stroke of his fingers on her other cheek. Bella had to restrain herself not to pull him against her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Carlisle took her hands in his and caressed them, Bella felt herself blush._

_"Thanks for everything," he said._

_"Sorry?" Bella asked surprised, not quite following him._

_"For taking care of the children and for letting us spend the night," he clarified._

_"You're welcome," Bella said softly._

_Bella felt her knees go weak and she had to do her best to keep standing. Carlisle slowly leaned forward, Bella held her breath and wondered if he was going to kiss her. She couldn't imagine he would, but she hoped for it. She could feel his breath on her skin, suddenly he turned her face slightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek, followed by a stroke of his fingers on her other cheek. Bella had to restrain herself not to pull him against her tightly._

# # # # #

Bella turned her face and looked at Carlisle , he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and she felt like she could drown in them. She was so taken by them that she wasn't aware that he spoke to her.

"Sorry?" she said hoarsely.

"Try to get some sleep, you've had a tiring day," he said.

"Yes," she said and took a step back, when she realized just how tired she was and she wobbled on her feet, Carlisle grabbed her firmly and looked at her quizzically, "I'm fine, I just indeed need some sleep," she said.

He let her go and she walked to the stairs. In her bedroom she put her pyjamas on and got into bed as careful as possible.. She turned on her side and looked at Alice, who was sleeping beside her.. She looked so peaceful. Bella couldn't help and brushed a strand of hair out the face of the little girl. Then she turned on her back and closed her eyes.

_"I won't say anything, I promise..." Bella begged._

_It was quiet, she looked around, she couldn't see anything and slowly she stood up. She turned around, her heart was pounding in her throat, she was sure he could hear it, too. Bella took a step back, turned and peered into the darkness. She saw nothing and she squeezed her eyes, still nothing. But he was there, she knew, she had heard him, he came after her. She had seen how he tried to pull her father out of the car but her father didn't give in and fought back. Her mother began to scream, to call for help and then he had ..._

Suddenly she felt hands, first on her wrists, then her shoulders, Bella screamed.

"Bella! Wake up, it's me, Carlisle."

"What?" She asked, confused.

Bella opened her eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Carlisle. Before she knew it she closed the distance between them and hugged him, she pushed herself against him, panting, fighting back tears. She clung to him.. She felt him hesitantly put his hands on her back.

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispered.

Carlisle turned his head towards her and looked at her. He didn't really know what to do with the situation, sure his kids had nightmares, too, and he knew how to comfort them but this was different. She told him that she had nightmares, but this was clearly more than just a bad dream.

"Bella, look at me," he said.

Bella swallowed and looked at him.

"What's going on, what did you dream?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare." she said.

"Oh, really?" Carlisle replied.

Bella blushed and looked the other way.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said softly, "that sounded harsher than I wanted."

"It's okay," said Bella, her eye suddenly fell on Alice in the doorway, half hidden behind Edward, "Alice?"

Carlisle looked at his daughter, then back to Bella.

"She woke up when you started to toss and turn. She woke me up and told me I had to come, that something was wrong with you."

"Alice I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you," Bella said and she smiled at her.

Alice tried to smile back but it was difficult for her.

"Edward, take your sister back to yours and Emmett's room, I think it's best if she sleeps there tonight," decided Carlisle.

Edward nodded, he took his sister's hand and walked her to the bedroom. Bella looked at her hands and fumbled with them. Carlisle sighed and looked at her.

"Bella, you told me yesterday about a nightmare you had, we all have a scary dreams sometimes but for most that is all that it is; a dream. I strongly feel that for you it is more than just a dream."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked him, looking puzzled.

"Like I said, it's just a dream for most, something that is not real. Imaginary. But for you it is different, isn't it?" he asked.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor, Bella, during my studies I learned more than to operate and take care of wounds."

"Don't ask me to tell," Bella pleaded.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to put you and your kids in danger."

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but I really think you should talk about it to someone and if you don't want to talk to me then at least go to a friend, or a ..." Carlisle did finish his sentence but Bella knew what he was saying.

"A psychologist?" Bella said, "you think I should lie down on the couch at a shrink?"

"Bella, this has to stop. Did you see the look in Alice's eyes? You scared my daughter to death."

"I'm really sorry for that," she said softly..

"Yes. Me, too," he answered.

He sighed and stood up, walked to the door and wanted to walk into the hall.

"Don't leave," Bella said suddenly.

Carlisle stopped but didn't look at her.

"Please."

Carlisle heard the tremor in her voice, she was clearly terrified and didn't wanted to be alone, he could imagine that. Slowly he closed the door and turned to face her.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

Carlisle walked around the bed and Bella then saw that he wore only his boxers, she let her eyes wander over his torso. He was so muscular, and she wondered how it would feel to lie in his strong arms. She blushed and looked at herself, because it had been a very hot evening she wore a nightdress, but the worst thing was that she wasn't wearing her bra. She felt the bed move under his weight.

"Lie down," he said.

Bella listened and laid down on her back, she pulled the sheet up, almost to her chin.

"Do you trust me?" heard them Carlisle questions and there was amusement in his voice.

"Of course I do."

"Don't tell me, you're cold?" he asked.

Bella shrugged.

"Come on, it's 80 Fahrenheit outside, I'll stay on my side." he said.

Bella let go of the sheet and slid it down slightly. Carlisle turned her face towards him.

"Go to sleep, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he said, "if the nightmare comes back, I promise you I will chase it away."

Bella smiled at him and turned on her side, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep again.

The next morning Bella was awakened by the smell of pancakes and children's voices. She sat on the edge of the bed and wanted to walk down but instead walked into the bathroom. She pulled a bra on under her nightdress and walked downstairs. When she walked in the kitchen, she took a moment to look at what she saw. Edward, Emmett and Alice were busy talking to each other while they were eating pancakes. Bella looked into the kitchen and saw Carlisle cleaning the sink.

"Am I going to have to make my own pancakes?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry I held a few back for you." Carlisle replied.

He opened the microwave and pulled out a plate with a couple of pancakes. He walked over to Bella and gave it to her.

"But I strongly suggest you wait with eating them till the children left for school," he said with a wink.

"On one condition," she said.

Carlisle looked at her quizzically.

"That you keep me company, I owe you an explanation," she said.

"No you don't, if you don't want to talk to me about it..."

"I do, when you come back from bringing the children to school, I will tell you everything. Unless you have to work."

"No, I don't have to work today. After the two emergency surgery's of yesterday they have given me the day off," he said.

"Okay," she said and she turned around, "and I owe an explaining to someone else, too." she said as she looked at Alice.

"I've talked to her," said Carlisle, "and she's already forgotten the whole thing."

"That may be, but I still have to explain what happened and that I never wanted to scare her like that." Bella replied.

She went to the table and sat down next to Alice.

"Good morning, Alice," she said.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I slept well after all the excitement," she said.

"That's because of daddy isn't it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Daddy said you had a nightmare that scared you. If I've had a nightmare, Daddy always sleeps in my bed, to make sure that I feel safe. Daddy made you feel safe," Alice said.

"Yes, yes indeed," said Bella, "your father did make me feel safe. But I want you to know it's never been my intention to scare you, sweetheart."

"I know, Bella." said Alice.

Bella laughed and Alice smiled back. It was a sincere smile, she could see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9 is up!I know it's a been a long time since I last updated but that is because of I was on vacation with my hubby for 2 weeks. So thanks a lot if your sticking with me and this story! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

_"Daddy said you had a nightmare that scared you. If I've had a nightmare, Daddy always sleeps in my bed, to make sure that I feel safe. Daddy made you feel safe," Alice said._

_"Yes, yes indeed," said Bella, "your father did make me feel safe. But I want you to know it's never been my intention to scare you, sweetheart."_

_"I know, Bella." said Alice._

_Bella laughed and Alice smiled back. It was a sincere smile, she could see._

_#################################################################################################_

Alice came forward and hugged Bella. She looked at Carlisle, and he looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Come on, I need to get you to school otherwise you will be late," he said.

Edward immediately grabbed his bag and jacket and Emmett did the same after some encouragement from his father and they walked into the living room, Alice however, made no move to release Bella.

"Honey, come on," said Carlisle.

"I want to stay with Bella," she said.

"Alice, I wish you could stay, too, but you should really go to school," Bella said.

Bella carefully released herself from the girl's embrace so that Carlisle could lift her up in his arms.

"Are we coming back here after school?" Alice asked.

"We will have to go home at sometime," Carlisle answered.

"Okay then," Alice sighed.

Bella smiled and let her fingers go through Alice's long dark hair. She looked to Carlisle who smiled at her and felt the butterflies emerge again. At that moment the door bell rang. Edward and Emmett were already in the living room and had apparently opened the door because they heard the same voice from last night.

"Hey, are you ready for school?" She asked the boys.

"Yes, Dad is in the kitchen with Alice and Bella," they heard Edward say.

"Will you please wait outside?" she told the boys.

Bella took some distance from Carlisle and Alice and turned to Esme.

"Bella," she acknowledged in the same tone as yesterday and then turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle, I really need to talk to you," she said urgently.

"Fine, call me," he said and he wanted to walk past her but Esme grabbed his arm.

"Call me?" She repeated incredulously.

"Yes, I need the get the kids to school and then I have an appointment with Bella," he said.

"And that appointment with her is more important than me?" She asked.

"Yes, once again, you left Esme. We're not married anymore, so if you want to talk to me then you will have to wait until I have time for you."

Bella knew she shouldn't be listening but she couldn't help it. Carlisle looked at Esme with an expression on his face which she hoped he would never look at her with. But Esme looked at him with a look that Bella didn't like at all and could not quite place.

"The school is nearby and the weather is nice, why don't we walk, then I have a little time with my kids."

"Don't let me stop you," Carlisle replied and he walked away but at the door he looked at Bella, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said softly.

She waited until she heard the door shut, and walked to the door, stepped outside and looked down the street. Edward and Emmett walked in front, behind them Carlisle was walking, Alice still in his arms. Esme walked beside him, Bella could not help it but she felt that Esme was waking a little too close to him and she felt a stab of jealousy.

"Jesus Bella, get a hold of yourself," she sighed and walked back inside.

In the kitchen, she saw the plates that the children had used and began to clean up. Bella thought back to the scene, the kids at the table and Carlisle cleaning. She wondered what it would be like, being part of a family again, belonging with someone again. Of course she had Susan, but that was different. She only saw her during working hours. Bella walked to the front porch and sat on the porch swing. She let her legs dangle in the air and slumped down. Though she had slept, she closed her eyes. She woke when she felt something tickling in her neck and she shot straight up so fast that the swing was sweeping wildly and she fell out. Carlisle was able to just catch her in time and pulled her up. Bella stood with her back against the railing of the porch and Carlisle was so close she could feel his body heat.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you," he said.

"It's okay," she said hoarsely.

Carlisle ran his fingers softly over her side going up and she got the shivers.

"Bella ..." He whispered as he leaned slightly towards her.

He was going to kiss her, she just knew. She felt the butterflies again, and turned her head slightly. At that point, her stomach let her know that she was hungry and it began to rumble. Bella felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You must eat something," Carlisle said and he smiled, "come."

He took her hand and took her inside. She sat down at the kitchen table and Carlisle took the pancakes. He placed them before her and she looked at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"I need syrup," she said.

"Okay, syrup for the lady it is," he said and grabbed the syrup and put it on the table, "something else?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Okay."

Carlisle sat opposite of her and watched while she ate. After a while she had enough and pushed the plate away. She leaned back and started playing with the cloth. She knew that Carlisle was waiting.

"I uh, I do not really know where to begin," she said.

"You do not have to do this, Bella," he said.

"Yes, I do" said Bella, and she looked at him, "you were right, I should talk to someone and I rather talk to you than with a shrink," she said.

Carlisle leaned over and looked at her.

"It was late," she began, "I had seen a movie with my parents. On the way home we were driving on a deserted road. Suddenly my father slowed down until the car stopped. I saw a man beside the car next to my dad. He motioned for him to open the window. So he did. He wanted a lift, but my dad hesitated, as I said it was already late. The man, however, insist and finally my mother got herself involved into the conversation. She tried to persuade the man to leave but he did not listen. The man shouted something, I do not know what."

Bella sighed and rubbed her fingers across her temple.

"If it is to hard for you..." Carlisle began.

"No, I'm fine. Uh, the man suddenly grabbed my father by the throat and tried to pull him out of the car but he resisted. My mother started screaming. She looked at me and said something but I did not hear it. The only thing I saw was my dad and that man fighting. Then I heard a shot, and my dad sank into his seat, I heard my mother say that I had to run as far and as hard as I could but I couldn't. I was frozen, I looked at my dad, he was bleeding so heavily ... The man leaned over to look into the car and before I knew it he shot my mom, too. Then he looked at me."

Bella got up and walked to the window, with a empty look in her eyes, she looked outside.

"Suddenly I was outside, in the woods, alone, cold, scared, I could hear sounds all around me. Footsteps, twigs that broke, I knew he had followed me. So I started running, when I was all out of breath I had to stop, I tried to hide but I just couldn't stay in one place for too long, so I kept on running. I remember falling down, next thing I know I woke up in a hospital, alone. I had nobody left. My mom and dad were dead. "

Bella bit her lip, and then noticed that she was crying. She felt Carlisle taking her hands and without saying anything he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, his voice full of compassion.

Bella wished she could speak but the tears would not stop, they kept coming. Carlisle let his hands comfortingly sliding up and down her back, up and down, up and back down again. Bella clung to him just as she had done last night. After what she felt was an eternity, she calmed a bit and seemed to have herself under control. Carlisle took her head in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Bella looked at him and tried to smile. He leaned forward slightly and the next thing she felt were his lips on her cheeks, he lovingly kissed away her tears. He looked at her again and kissed her on the lips this time. The kiss began cautiously and slowly.

After the kiss, he looked at her, waiting for what she would do, how she would respond. Bella responded to him by kissing him back. She pressed herself against him, she felt Carlisle's lips move against hers, it felt like they were made for each other; they fit perfectly together. When he ran his tongue gently over her lower lip Bella opened her lips slightly and when their tongues touched she sighed longingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl! And also to my faithfull folowers, you!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Bella wished she could speak but the tears would not stop, they kept coming. Carlisle let his hands comfortingly sliding up and down her back, up and down, up and back down again. Bella clung to him just as she had done last night. After what she felt was an eternity, she calmed a bit and seemed to have herself under control. Carlisle took her head in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Bella looked at him and tried to smile. He leaned forward slightly and the next thing she felt were his lips on her cheeks, he lovingly kissed away her tears. He looked at her again and kissed her on the lips this time. The kiss began cautiously and slowly._

_After the kiss, he looked at her, waiting for what she would do, how she would respond. Bella responded to him by kissing him back. She pressed herself against him, she felt Carlisle's lips move against hers, it felt like they were made for each other; they fit perfectly together. When he ran his tongue gently over her lower lip Bella opened her lips slightly and when their tongues touched she sighed longingly._

* * *

Bella turned her head and deepened the kiss. Carlisle slowly let his hands slide up over her back. Bella put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Carlisle let his hands slide down and he unconsciously made contact with her skin. It made Bella jump and she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said, "I didn't ... I ..."

"It's okay," Bella said.

"No, it's not okay. You tell me the most horrible experience of your life, you relive your grief at the loss of your parents, make yourself vulnerable and I just go and..." Carlisle sighed and took her hands in his, "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not," Bella said, and she laid her hand on his cheek. Carlisle put his hand upon hers and leaned against it. "Maybe we should just slow down a bit," Bella suggested.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean that we should think about your kids, too."

"My kids are crazy about you, Bella," Carlisle reminded her.

"And I am crazy about them, too. You know that," Bella assured him, "but for them I'm just a friend, it's a completely different story if I would become your girlfriend. Maybe we should just keep it simple for your kids and tell them we like each other and want to know what our feelings towards each other really are. "

"That sounds like a good idea," said Carlisle and leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Go out to dinner with me tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"I would love to," Bella laughed, "but who's watching your kids?"

"Esme," said Carlisle.

Belle suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding!" she said.

"No. I 'm not, She did come back to spend more time with them."

"And with you," Bella pointed out.

"The only one who I want to spend more time with, apart from my kids, is you."

"She is not going to like this," Bella warned.

"Leave Esme to me."

"Gladly." Bella laughed.

"I am supposed to meet her in a few minutes, I'll ask her right away," said Carlisle.

"Okay," she replied.

Carlisle gave her another kiss before he walked away. Bella followed him outside and watched him until he was out of sight then she walked back in, closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed and ran her fingers over her lips . She could hardly believe what had just happened, he had kissed her, and what a kiss. She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone.

"Bella speaking," she said cheerfully.

"So… you sound happy." She heard at the other end of the line.

"Susan!"

"Yes, it's me. Are you coming to work today? We could really use you here." she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be there soon," Bella said.

"Good, I want to know everything!" exclaimed Susan.

"I have a lot to tell."

"I can not wait to hear," said Susan.

It was mid-morning when Bella walked into the coffeehouse and it was very busy. She quickly put on an apron and went to take orders. Only after the it became a little quieter and while Bella was cleaning a table, someone placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Oh, I could use one of those," she said.

Bella looked over and saw Susan standing next to her.

"Sit down and spill."

"Spill what?" Bella said as innocently as possible.

"Bella!" Susan replied.

"Okay okay, gee, where do I begin?"

"You said something about a sexy guy in a swimsuit?" Susan reminded her.

"Hmm, yes, good enough. You know most men shouldn't have such tight shorts but the way Carlisle wears them..." Bella sighed and got this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Continue," Susan urged.

Bella told her about the picnic, that Carlisle had to go suddenly and she had to watch the kids and how she suddenly panicked after Emmett was gone. She hesitated a moment and looked at Susan.

"Where was Emmett?" Said Susan.

"He was standing at my doorstep some time later,"

"Thank god."

"With his mother." Bella continued.

Susan nearly choked on a sip of coffee.

"What?"

"Yeah." Bella said and took a sip from her coffee.

"What did she want?" Susan asked and leaned slightly towards her.

"More time with the kids, and Carlisle. She wanted them to go home but Alice was already asleep, and Carlisle did not want to leave her alone so he and the kids stayed for the night."

"How did she respond to that?"

"She was not pleased. She came by again the next morning and they took the children to school. When he returned, he told Esme that if she wanted to talk to him, she had to wait until he has the time. After all, she was the one who left him. "

"Then she should realize that she can't expect him to drop everything when she suddenly reappears."

"No, indeed."

"I can not imagine anyone leaving him though."

Bella laughed and said that she thought the same, she also said that Esme left because she had too much trouble with the fact that he was always working and she felt that she was on her own.

"So she just left? Without talking to him?"

Bella nodded. She took another sip of her coffee and sighed.

"He treated her so coldly, as if she were a stranger to him," she said.

"I can imagine, but what does _he_ want?"

"He says he wants to spend more time with me," Bella said and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Really?" Susan said incredulously.

"Yes, that night I had a nightmare about what happened and, well, Alice was lying beside me sleeping, I scared her a lot," she said softly, "Edward took her to the room where he and Emmett were sleeping. I just didn't want to be alone. "

"So he stayed with you," Susan filled in.

"Yes," replied Bella, "the next morning after the kids had gone to school, I told him about what happened."

"How did he respond?"

"Very sweet, he took me in his arms and comforted me and..."

"What?" Asked Susan, who hung on her every word.

"Then he kissed me." Bella said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. And now?" Susan asked.

"We decided it take it easy, he does have three small children and now I am just their friend but if I would become their father's girlfriend .."

"Are you afraid they will think that you want to take their mother's place or something?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, Susan," said Bella, and she leaned back, "I have no experience with these things. He wants to take me out to dinner tonight."

"You have said yes, right?"

"Yes, but now he is going to ask Esme if she wants to watch the children."

"So he can go out with you?" Susan said, laughing.

"Yes, she will not like it, I think."

"No, I'm sure she wont," Susan said, still laughing.

"Susan listen, I know I promised to tell you what happened and I still plan on doing that."

"Honey, it's okay. I'm just glad that someone knows," she said as she grabbed Bella's hand across the table and squeezed it, "So, where are you going tonight?"

"There's this new Italian restaurant that just opened a little further down the street, I wanted to try that."

"Sounds good," commented Susan.

After Bella had finished her coffee she continued cleaning up the tables and Susan went into the kitchen to help clean that. The rest of the day was fairly quiet and at the end of the afternoon, Susan walked up to her.

"Why don't you go home, so you can make yourself pretty for your date," she said laughing.

"You'll be okay here?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

On the way home Bella realized that she was really looking forward to the dinner, it seemed already years ago that she had last been out. She had been in school, her mother had stood by the window when she was picked up and her father had stayed up until she got home, then he quickly went to bed. He denied, of course, but Bella had seen him looking through that same window. Without knowing she had stopped walking. Her parents, they would have been happy for her, but they would never know him, never know what a great guy Carlisle was and how great his kids were.

"Bella?" she suddenly heard.

She turned and looked straight in the eyes of Jason from the bakery.

"Jason, hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Bella said and she smiled at him, "everything's fine."

"I saw you coming and since you're crazy about chocolate croissants, I still have one left."

"That's nice of you Jason, but I'm going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh well, good for you, and who is the lucky guy?" he asked.

Bella suddenly didn't know what to say, Carlisle was a respected member of the community and had the respect of people. What would they say if he, the father of three small children, was going out with someone?

"You don't have to say if you don't want too," he said.

"It's Carlisle," she said suddenly.

"Dr. Cullen?" Jason said, surprised.

"Yes."

"Really? I didn't know he was dating again," Jason said, surprised.

"He'll pick me up later, I wanted to go to that new Italian restaurant."

"That is supposed to be very good, enjoy it and have fun, Bella," he said laughing, "and take this with you, put it in the fridge for tomorrow morning." He said before he walked back to his bakery.

Bella laughed and walked back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl! And also to my faithfull folowers, you!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Once Bella was home, she walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to fill the bathtub. She returned to the bedroom and took her clothes off. She thought about what she would wear. A skirt? Maybe too inviting. A dress then? No, a little too corny. She let herself slip into the tub and leaned her head on the edge. She enjoyed the warm water. Jeans and a shirt or sweater were to ordinary. It was not an official date, but she wanted to look nice for Carlisle. By the time she came out of the bath, she decided to put on a gray trousers with a top and a jacket over it. She laid it out on the bed and walked into the bathroom to comb her hair. Half an hour later she was dressed and she stood before the mirror to put some make-up on her face when suddenly the doorbell rang. Knowing that Carlisle would pick her up in half an hour, she walked downstairs wondering who it would be. When she opened the door she was surprised.

"Carlisle?"

"Hi, can we come in?" he asked.

"Of course." Bella said, and she stepped back.

Edward walked into the room and sank into an armchair with a book. Emmett went to the back door and looked at Bella over his shoulder.

"This time stay in the garden," she said warningly.

Emmett nodded and walked into the garden. She looked at Carlisle who was holding Alice. The girl stretched her arms out to Bella and she took her over from Carlisle.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was really not happy," said Carlisle.

Bella looked at him, not understanding until she saw his cheek was a little red.

"Oh," said Bella, and she looked at him, "she hit you."

"Yes," nodded Carlisle, "I suggested that she could watch the children while I was gone, she asked if I was called back into the hospital but I said no, then she wanted to know where I was going."

"But you didn't want to tell her."

"She doesn't need to know, my life is not her business anymore. So she asked me if I was going out with you and when I also didn't answer that she started yelling,

in front of the kids, Alice was very upset but has calmed down a bit as you may have noticed. "I looked at Alice and saw that she was indeed very quiet, quieter than usual.

"She said she is no babysitter and has no intentions of watching her own children so I can go out on a date with you."

"It was to be expected."

"Yes I know, and I don't blame her, but when she started screaming I grabbed her hand to take her somewhere else. Her response was that she tore herself away and gave me a slap."

"Poor you," Bella said.

Carlisle laughed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a cloth and made it wet, kept it against his cheek and turned around. He leaned against the counter and looked at his daughter who had fallen asleep with her head on Bella's shoulder.

"I don't want them to ... I can not just leave my kids with someone who just one day ago yelled at Edward and hit me."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said and walked towards her, he took her hand in his and looked at Bella.

"It's okay, they are more than welcome, you know that."

"Yes, but I was actually quite looking forward to our date."

"I have an idea," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Just let me get this angel to bed first," she said and walked upstairs to put Alice in bed.

Bella walked upstairs with Alice still in her arms and put her down so she could lay back the covers of the bed and then closed the curtains.

"I don' t like Mommy," Alice suddenly said, Bella turned and looked at her, "Mommy's mean to Edward and Daddy." she said quietly.

Bella went to Alice and sat on her knees before her.

"I know, dear," she said as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I like it here much more, with you. You're nice to us, and to Daddy."

Bella smiled and began taking Alice's shoes off.

"Your Mom just had a different expectation when she came back here," she looked at Alice and saw the girl looking at her, not understanding what she was saying, "your mother has missed you and your brothers and wants to be with you and your father, as a family. "

"We will never be a family again." she suddenly heard someone saying from the doorway.

"Edward," Bella said, "you shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not, it's true."

Bella helped Alice in bed and laid the covers over her, she gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked to Edward. Before she closed the door, she turned and looked at Alice. She was already almost asleep. She gently pushed him out on the hallway and closed the door.

"I do not want you to say such things in front of your sister," she said.

"Why not? She knows it, too, you heard her, she doesn't want to see Mom anymore."

"She didn't say that." Bella pointed him out.

"Not with so many words but I know my sister, Bella."

"Your mother is confused," she tried.

"Because she can not get what she wants; us, and Dad." Edward said.

At the mention of "Dad" a shudder went through by Bella. Edward noticed and started laughing.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Like you don't know, I see how you react to each other."

Bella looked at him in surprise.

"I me be a child but I'm not blind." he said, smiling again.

"Okay, I think your father is very nice and I like spending time with him but I do not want to get ahead of things."

"The same goes for Dad."

"You think?" Bella asked.

"Yes, whenever he's around you or talks about you his whole face light up, it's been a long time since I've seen him like that."

Bella was stunned, she sighed and followed him downstairs. Carlisle and Emmett was playing in the garden.

"Are you still going out?" Edward suddenly asked.

"We still need a sitter for that but I have an idea, why don't you get back your book," she suggested.

Bella picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Susan," She heard.

"Hey, it's me," Bella said.

"Bella? Don't you have an date with a sexy doctor?" Susan asked.

"Yes, there's just a slight problem."

"Oh dear, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything, it's his ex," Bella explained.

"Oh?" Susan asked curiously.

"I can't explain it now but we need a babysitter."

"And you want to ask me?"

"Do you mind?" Bella asked.

"Of course not, but don't know Carlisle that well, I don't know his children at all."

"That doesn't matter, he knows you from the coffeehouse."

"We never talked."

"Susan, please," Bella said pleadingly.

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

Bella hung up and walked to the kitchen that overlooked the garden, Emmett and Carlisle were just coming inside.

"Go. Wash your hands," said Carlisle.

Emmett nodded and walked to the sink and began washing his hands. Bella walked to Carlisle and looked at him.

"I have arranged a babysitter," she let him know.

"Really?" said Carlisle, who looked at her surprised.

"Yes, you know Susan? From the coffeehouse?"

"Who always stares at me?"

Bella couldn't contain a bit of laughter. "Yes, sorry but I could think of anyone else." Bella said softly.

Carlisle laughed and took her hands.

"It's okay, I'm glad you've called her, as I said, I was looking forward to our dinner."

Carlisle leaned forward to kiss her but Bella stopped him, he looked at her in surprise.

"We said we would take it easy, remember?" Bella said, and she nodded towards Emmett.

"Yes, you're right." Carlisle replied and he walked to the sink.

"Say goodnight to Bella."

"Goodnight toBella." Emmett said smartly.

"Sweet dreams, Emmett," Bella replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl! And also to my faithfull folowers, you!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bella smiled and she walked to the door to see if Susan had arrived yet. Just at that moment she stopped and she stepped out. Bella opened the door and let her inside.

"Wow you look great, do you have exciting plans?" Susan said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Bella chuckled and nodded towards the living room, Susan looked and saw Edward. He looked at her smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking apologetically at Bella, "I will introduce myself."

Susan walked over to Edward, and introduced herself. Bella watched Edward's expression as her friend introduced herself, it was one of amusement, he probably heard what Susan said to Bella when she came in. Suddenly she felt two lips on her neck and she immediately turned around.

"Relax, he's distracted," said Carlisle.

Bella smiled and turned back. Susan was just coming towards them.

"Hi," said Carlisle, "thank you for wanting to baby-sit the kids, Alice is already asleep and Emmett just went upstairs, too, Edward has to go to bed in one hour, until then I don't think he will bother you," he said.

Susan looked over her shoulder and saw he was reading again.

"He's really a book worm," she said.

"Always has been, the one he is reading now he must have read it at least five times, it's from the home where he was before I adopted him."

"You never told me that." Bella said.

"So far, we have not had much time to talk," he said.

"Yes, that's true," Bella said.

"Then it's about time to change that," she heard Susan say, "Come on, off you go."

"But I have no make up on," Bella protested.

"Oh come on, you don't need make up." Susan countered.

"But ..."

"Susan is right, you're just a natural beauty," Carlisle said and stoked a finger softly down her cheek.

"Thanks," Bella said, blushing.

"Come let's go," said Carlisle.

Bella nodded and Carlisle offered her his arm. He opened the door for her and followed her out. The restaurant was near and it was a beautiful summer evening, so they decided to walk.

"Did Alice and Emmett also bring something from the home?" Bella asked.

"No, only Edward. And he was the one who continuously said to Alice and Emmett that they shouldn't get attached to anything because if they were to be adopted they would have to leave it behind, those are the rules," Carlisle explained.

"But how did he manage to take that book with him then?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I asked him that, too."

"What did he say?"

"That he put it into my bag."

Bella looked at him incredulously, but also had to laugh.

"You're joking."

"No I'm not," he said, "here we are."

Bella walked in and saw that it was very cozy, there were screens next to the tables so you still have a little privacy but also could look around. Carlisle was at her side and gave his name to the waiter, who made a "follow me" gesture and walked away. Bella felt that when they walked after him, Carlisle put his hand on her lower back and she enjoyed the light touch. The waiter gallantly pushed the chair back for her and waited until she sat down.

"Do you want anything a drink?" he asked.

After they had passed along what they wanted to drink, the waiter walked away. Carlisle took Bella's hand over the table.

"You really do look beautiful," he said sincerely.

Bella blushed and didn't know where to look. She wasn't used to getting compliments from a man.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Carlisle smiled and let her hand go. Just then the waiter came back with their drinks and gave them the menu. Bella looked at it and saw so many things on it she had now idea what to have.

"This is hard, there are so many good things," she commented.

"You can order whatever you want, I'll pay."

"But it's very expensive here," Bella said incredulously.

"Bella, doctors are just about the highest paid workers and I'm not really a big spender."

"I know but still, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Your not, your more than worth it."

"Okay, but I'll make it up to you." she promised.

"I'm counting on it." Carlisle said, winking.

Bella blushed and decided what she wanted. After they had passed their orders and the waiter was gone Carlisle looked at her.

"Are you still having nightmares?" he asked.

"No, actually I haven't, not since that night you stayed with me. I've actually slept well since," she confessed.

"That's great."

"Yes, it is wonderful to wake up in the morning and feel totally rested." Bella looked around and grabbed her cell phone. "Do you mind if I call Susan? Just to ask how things are going? "

"Of course not," said Carlisle. He was a little amused that Bella was the one concerned and calling and not himself.

Bella dialed her home number and waited until Susan picked up but she didn't. She bit her lip and looked at Carlisle.

"What?" he asked.

"She's answering."

"She is probably to putting Edward to bed," Carlisle tried.

"Yes, I suppose so," she said as she put the phone away, "I'll try again later."

"Bella, Susan will be okay. Tonight is about us," he said.

"I know, but I just want to make sure everything is okay."

At that moment the waiter brought the food. During dinner, there was little said, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. It was strange that Bella felt so comfortable around him. She wasn't used to that. Men always made her feel uncomfortable. After dinner Bella leaned back in her chair.

"That was so good," she commented.

"Would you like some dessert?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

"I don't think I have room left," Bella replied laughing.

"There is always room for ice cream."

"Only when it has strawberries."

"And whipped cream?"

"That sounds heavenly," Bella sighed.

Carlisle wanted to call the waiter, but Bella stopped him.

"Why don't we buy the ice cream and the rest at the nightstore so we can eat it at home," she suggested, envisioning them cosying up on the couch together

"That sounds like a good idea," Carlisle said.

Carlisle paid the bill and they walked out. On their way home, they bought the food and walked to her house. On the path toward it, Carlisle took her hand and pulled her a little closer to him. Bella looked at him and she leaned slightly toward him. Just when she wanted to kiss him, the door opened.

"Great timing, Susan." she said sarcastically.

"Susan had to leave." They heard someone say.

Bella turned and froze when she saw her nightmare standing on her porch before her house. Carlisle noticed the change in Bella and he pulled her behind him. The man slowly walk up to them and he casually showed the gun he held in his hand.

"Where's Susan? What have you done to her?" Bella asked.

"Susan is fine. Actually, she doesn't even know I'm here."

"Why did she leave?" Bella asked.

"The mother of the children came, she said she had called you," he said and pointed the gun towards Carlisle, "she regretted the way she reacted to your date and she wanted to make up for that by watching the children," he explained.

"The children." Bella said, and she squeezed Carlisle's hand.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"I think in their own bed but she might have taken them somewhere else to make sure no one takes them away from her again."

"She left." Carlisle said with dismay.

"Yeah whatever, I have nothing to do with you," he said and he looked around Carlisle at Bella.

Carlisle took a step back and pulled Bella to come with him. The man sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Ah, ah, she's not going with you," the intruder said.

"I'm not leaving her behind with you," Carlisle said firmly.

"Nice father you are," the man commented lazily, "She's staying," he said just as firmly and made a motion with his gun again.

"Carlisle, it's alright." Bella said.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is, you have to find your kids."

"Listen to her."

"I'll be okay." she said and tried to sound reassuringly.

Carlisle wondered if this was the man that killed her parents when he felt that Bella gently took her hand out of his, Carlisle didn't know what to do, he wanted to find his kids but he didn't like the idea to leave Bella alone with this man, but Bella had already made the decision for him.

"Get in the house," the intruder said to Bella, "and you go."

Carlisle made no move to leave.

"Now." he said threatening, and to give his words strength, he pointed his gun at Bella.

Carlisle slowly walked back to the street and waited for Bella and the man to go inside before he got into his car and drove off with squealing tires.

His cell rang and he picked it up, seeing that it was from Bella's phone.

"Carlisle," he heard her say in a shaky voice, "please don't call the police. He said…" and then the line went dead and the silence in the car was deafening


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Carlisle?" Bella said softly, "Are you still there?"

Suddenly the phone was pulled out off her hands, Bella screamed and looked at the man. He had pulled the cord out of the contact and he threw it at the floor. He looked at her and came towards her casually waving his arms. Bella followed the hand that held the gun.

"What shall I do?" he said to himself.

"You don't have to do anything, I will not say a word to any one, I just want to forget it, that's way I left; to forget it and to start over."

"And you've been quite successful I see; nice house, nice job you even have a man in your life, one with children that is, but hey, you can't have everything."

"If anything happens to those kids ..." Bella said, and she looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"What then? What are you going to do? I believe I'm the one with the gun," he pushed her with it and she fell backwards on the couch, "if you just sit down now and shut your mouth, I can think of what I am going to do with you. "

"Please I really won't say anything," Bella said almost pleadingly.

"You can say that as much as you want, but I have a little trouble with trusting people I don't know."

"Why?" Bella asked, before she knew it.

The man looked at her.

"That's none of your business, this is not a social visit," he saw that Bella was holding a bag, "what is in that?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, ice cream and whipped cream," she softly said.

The man took it from her and pulled it out.

"Great, I'm in the mood for ice cream, thank you," he sat down and opened the ice, "I could also use coffee and get a spoon for me," he said.

Bella looked at him incredulously.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go, and try not to escape please. I found you once, I can find you again," he said warningly.

Bella sighed and walked into the kitchen, she closed the door and looked around, the phone didn't work, she looked at the back door but that led to the garden and so he would undoubtedly see her. She couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted. She leaned against the counter and hoped Carlisle could find his children and that they were safe. She hoped that Esme had gone to his house and the kids didn't noticed what really was going on. Alice probably wouldn't have noticed anything, just as Emmett maybe, but Edward would know, he was smart. Hopefully he would look after his brother and sister as he had done in the home.

"Where's my spoon!" she heard the man yell.

Bella was startled and quickly grabbed a spoon which she brought him. The man put the gun down and began eating the ice. Bella notices that he no longer watch her but she couldn't get to the gun. Then she saw the irons she uses to make a fire in the fireplace. In one swift move she grabed one and she lashed out to him. But the man was faster and grabed the iron away from her, he tossed it aside where it landed between the coffee table and fireplace.

"Coffee, now," he says, "make it a whole pot, I think we could be here for awhile."

Bella ran into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Suddenly she heard noise in the room and she ran trough the door to look what is going on. When she came into the room she couldn't believe what she saw. There's someone on the back of the man and that person was trying to hit him where they could. Bella took a good look at the person and suddenly recognize her.

"Susan!" Bella called.

The man tried to throw Susan off his back but she held on too tightly. Suddenly the man threw his head back and he came in contact with Susan's head, making her grip on the man weaken and with one last effort he threw Susan from his back. She fell on her back on the coffee table and rolled off on the side of the fireplace, Bella heard a scream of pain and she ran towards her but the man gabbed her hand and pulled her roughly to him. In a reflex Bella slapped him in the face which resulted in getting a slap in the face herself.

"Start walking," he said and pushed her into the kitchen.

Bella went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. She let her hand slide over her sore cheek. She felt it is glowing and she was sure it's already red.

"Let me at least see if she is okay," she said softly.

"You stay here."

"Maybe she needs help," Bella tried.

"She attacked me, I just defended myself."

Bella fought back tears when she suddenly heard something in the room.

"Now what?" the man moans.

He looked over his shoulder in the direction from which the noise came and then back at Bella.

"Stay here, I've just shown you what happens when you disobey me." he warned.

The man disappeared into the room, Bella waited until the door was closed, then walked quickly to the door and opened it. She peeked into the room and saw him walking around in the hall. She stepped forward and saw that the front door was ajar, when suddenly she noticed a trail of blood that disappeared behind the sofa. She slowly walked towards it and looked behind.

"Susan." she said softly.

Susan sat against the back of the couch and her breaths came in short gasps.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Bella, I never should have allowed Esme to take the kids with her."

"It doesn't matter, it's not your fault." Bella tried to reassure her.

"Yes it is, it was stupid of me."

"How did you get inside?" Bella asked.

"I saw you and Carlisle talk to the guy and I saw his gun. I had to do something."

"You could have called the police." Bella suggested.

"No, I have caused this mess, I wanted to fix it but I'm afraid I've made it even worse."

"Susan, this is not your fault," said Bella again, "you're hurt."

"That's okay," Susan said, and tried to laugh.

"I have to get you out of here." Bella said.

She carefully started to lift Susan who began to scream a little.

"Shhh." Bella said, and she looked at the man.

He had heard Susan and came running towards them.

"Come on," Bella said and pulled Susan back to the kitchen.

Suddenly something flew at the guy and together they took a table down in their fall with them. The man rolled over the floor together with the stranger, Bella recognized him immediately, Carlisle. He got up and their eyes found each other. Bella did not know what to do. Susan began pulling Bella towards the kitchen door but she resisted, Carlisle's eyes held her captive.

"Go into the kitchen and lock it! Hurry up!" he cried.

That brought Bella back into motion and as fast as they could they went into the kitchen while in the room the fight continued. They could hear wood and glass breaking and while Susan sat in a chair Bella locked the door and while she walked backwards she looked at the door of the kitchen.

"Carlisle will be okay, Bella."

"Yes, I know." she said.

She turned to Susan and looked at her wound on her leg, the jeans were torn and ragged and the wound had a sloppy edge. He was a long cut but not deep.

"How did this happen?" Bella asked.

"When he threw me off his back I landed on something sharp, I do not know what," she said breathlessly.

"The fire iron," Bella said softly.

"What?"

"I tried to attack him with a fire iron, but he was faster and took it from me and threw it away," Bella explained.

Just then she heard things breaking and smashed again followed by a scream. Bella got up and looked at the door.

"If you really want to help him, you call the police." said Susan.

"The phone does not work, he pulled the cord from the contact. Do you have your mobile with you?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, then we'll hope that the neighbors heard the noise and will call the police," Bella sighed.

She went to a cupboard and took out a bottle of liquor, she knelt down and Susan looked at her.

"This may sting." she warned her.

Bella poured a little bit in and around the wound.

"My god, Bella!" Susan squeaked.

"I'm sorry." she honestly said.

Suddenly they heard a bang and both looked straight to the door.

"What that a gunshot?" Bella said hoarsely.

"I do not know, maybe ..."

Bella turned white and ran to the door, she pulled at it franticly but in her hurry to open it she forgot she locked it.

"Goddamn!" she yelled and turned the lock.

She threw the door open and ran into the room. It was a mess, there was glass and broken wood everywhere, it looked like a battlefield. Suddenly she saw Carlisle and the man across the room still fighting, it was hard to tell who was shot, if anyone was shot at all. There was another shot and the man was blown backwards by the force of the shot and he disappeared from her line of sight. She looked at Carlisle who was wearing a shirt that was deep dark red from the blood he had lost, their eyes found each other again but Carlisle collapsed onto the floor before her eyes.

"Carlisle!" Bella exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Where are we going?" Edward asked from beside his mother in the car.

"Home sweetheart," she answered.

"Mom," said Edward, "this is not the way home."

"Yes it is son, it'll be all right."

Esme looked at the clock of the car, they have been riding now for thirty minutes. It was still a long way but they had time.

"What is going on?" They suddenly heard Alice say, and the girl sleepily sat up.

"Alice, go back to sleep," Esme said.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me, everything is okay." she shushed the little girl.

"Where are we going? Where is Dad? And Bella?" She asked.

Esme looked in the rearview mirror and saw Alice's face, she looked frightened, lost. Alice looked outside and then to Edward.

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked.

Edward tried to comfort his sister and smiled.

"Don't worry, Alice," he said.

"I want to go home, I want to go to daddy and Bella," she said and Esme heard her voice tremble.

Esme suddenly had her doubts, she thought back to the day that she left their father, it was the hardest decision she'd ever made but she had no choice. Carlisle was in the hospital working sixteen hours a day and the other eight hours he needed to rest. That day she had waited for Carlisle to come home from a night shift, she had brought the children to school and had already packed her suitcase and it was already in the car. When Carlisle came back and saw her he knew immediately that something was wrong. He promised to change, to work less and spend more time with her and the children but she knew he couldn't hold that promise, he loved his work too much. With a heavy heart she walked away, away from him and the children.

For weeks he had left voice mail messages and sent text messages, begging for a second chance and now she was ready to give him that and he didn't wanted her any more. He had moved on, with _her_, he made that quite clear to her when he asked her to watch the children so he could go out with _her_, well that was just unacceptable. Esme took a deep breath and let it escape slowly.

"You can't do this mom, please turn around," Edward tried.

"I can't do this? After what he has done to me?" Esme asked sharply.

"You left Mom!"

"I'm not talking about that," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"About _her_," she said

"Bella?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Bella," Esme said it as if it was a dirty word, "he finds her more important than me, he asked if I wanted to watch you kids so he could go out with her! That is ridiculous!"

"Bella is actually quite friendly and she makes daddy happy," they heard Alice say.

"What do you know? You're just a kid," snapped Esme, "and actually, I'm doing you a favor."

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"Your father is going to be far too busy with his work and his new girlfriend. He won't even have time for you."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Edward.

"Shut up!" Esme yelled.

"I want Daddy and Bella." said Alice, and she began to cry quietly.

"Alice, please, go to sleep." she said sharply.

"Mom don't lash out on Alice."

"Edward, I am warning you!" she shouted and she glared at him.

"Look out!" Edward said and he pointed to someone who suddenly stood in the middle of the road.

Esme punched the brake and the last thing they heard were screeching tires.

* * *

She ran to him and fell on her knees beside him. Bella pulled him into her arms and stroked his cheek. His eyes were closed and she felt tears prick her eyes. Bella saw that he was indeed shot in his shoulder, his shirt was drenched with his blood. She looked at the man and shuddered when she saw that his shirt was deep red in the middle of his chest. She looked back at Carlisle, and gave him a kiss on his lips which caught his attention and he opened his eyes.

"Bella .."

With difficulty he lifted his hand and wiped her tears away.

"Do not cry ... it is ... okay ... it's ... just my shoulder. ... As a doctor I know ..."

"Shhh, honey don't say anything."

"Honey," Carlisle repeated her and he smiled, "you called me honey."

"Yes, because that's what you are, you're my honey, my darling, my sweetheart, my love, please stay with me, I do not want to lose you," she said.

She gave him a kiss and saw that his eyes were closed again. Slowly she laid him down until he was lying with his head on the ground and she stood up. She took a few steps toward the man. When she was near him she doubted.

"What are you doing?" she heard Susan asking.

Bella was startled and looked at her.

"I need to know for sure if he really is dead." Bella said.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Bella answered and she took another step in his direction.

"Bella don't please, get away from him," Susan hissed.

At that point the man grabbed Bella's leg and she screamed, she tried to pull her leg out of his hand but he held on to tight, the man pulled her leg towards him and Bella lost her balance, and she fell, the man pulled her to him. He got up and reached for Bella with his other hand.  
There was another shot and within seconds there appeared another red spot on the chest of the man which was growing fast and he fell back into the rubble. Bella pulled her leg back and turned around. She saw that Carlisle had fired the gun and shot the man, then he fell back in the rubble. Bella crawled towards him as fast as she could and pulled him back into her arms. In the distance they heard sirens and Bella was relieved. Susan went to the window and saw police cars in the distance.

"Thank God," she sighed.

She turned to Bella.

"It's over." Bella said.

"Hands in the air!" shouted an officer.

Susan immediately put her hands in the air.

"There where shots heard." he said.

"Yes, by him." said Susan, and she pointed at the man on the ground.

"What happened?" the policeman asked.

He looked to Bella who was still holding Carlisle firmly in her arms. At that moment the officer saw the gun Carlisle was still holding and they drew their weapons.

"No, don't!" Susan yelled, who immediately pushed their arms away, "he fired the gun!" she said, pointing again at the man on the ground.

One of the officers knelt down bedsides the man and felt for a pulse but he couldn't find one.

"He's dead," he said.

"He needs a doctor," another officer said while pointing at Carlisle.

"You think!" Bella said more sarcastically that she intended, "sorry, it's a very eventful evening." she apologized.

"I can imagine, madam, it's okay, the ambulance is on its way. I think all three of you should go to the hospital to let you get checked out," he suggested.

After the ambulance arrived and they had laid Carlisle on a stretcher they wanted to wheel it into the ambulance, but he grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her close to him.

"You are my honey, too," he said.

Bella smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving my life."

"You are more then worth saving."

Even if it had killed you?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he assured her.

"I'm am going to be in the police car behind you with Susan, I'll see you in the hospital," she said.

She gave him a kiss before he was wheeled into the ambulance and the doors closed. She watched the ambulance until he had gone around the corner, and she felt Susan taking her hand.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Yes, come on." she said, and together they got into the police car and they were on the way to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 is up! sorry it took so long, I blaim the holidays...hope you all had a great time! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

The police car that took Bella and Susan to the hospital was driving behind the ambulance and Bella couldn t take her eyes off it. After the police man parked in front of the hospital, she stepped out of the car and rushes to the ambulance, they were already taking Carlisle out of it, Bella tried to reach him but the paramedics wouldn't let her. During the ride to the hospital he lost consciousness and his heart rate was dangerously low. He needed to be in surgery, that bullet had to be taken out as soon as possible. She stayed closely behind the paramedics, through a door, running down the corridor towards the operating room, another door, vaguely Bella heard Susan calling her name. Then the third door, suddenly someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Let me go!" she cried, and turned around with a jerk looking a nurse in the eye, "I have to stay with him!"

"That's an operating room, there are only doctors allowed in there sweetie."

"What?" Bella and said she looked again at the doors.

"You can't go in there, you're not sterile." the nurse tried to explain.

"How am I going to be sterile?" she asked.

"Sweetie, he's in good hands and besides, you also look a bit dusty, you have to let one of the doctors take care of you." The nurse pulled her gently into the other direction.

She took her to a room where she saw Susan sitting on a bed. She got up and walked to Bella.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, as soon as I can get out and can see Carlisle." she said as she looked at the nurse.

"I'll get you two a doctor." she said and walked away.

Susan grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the hospital bed with crisp paper sheet where Bella put herself down on. Susan sat beside her and saw that Bella nervously began to play with her fingers.

"Thank you," Bella said suddenly.

"For what?" Susan asked.

"For coming back."

"As I said before, I let Esme in, I partly caused everything that happened, I had to do something."

At that moment the door opened and in came the doctor. He looked at the ladies, and sat on a chair.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We are not hurt or anything but the nurse thought that we needed to be looked over," Bella said.

"You are both covered in dust and you're covered in blood," he said, pointing to Bella.

"That is not mine, that is," Bella bit her lip, "my boyfriends."

"All of it?"

"Yes, he was shot in the arm and is now being operated on."

"Okay, I'll check you both, starting with you, then you can go to your boyfriend." the doctor said.

After the doctor was done with Bella, she said goodbye to Susan and walked into the hallway. She didn't see a nurse and walked to the information desk.  
"Sorry, may I ask you a question?" she asked the nurse behind the counter.

The nurse looked up from the file she was reading and looked at her.

"Of course, how can I help you? "she said.

"Some time ago, Carlisle Cullen was brought in with a gunshot wound in his arm."

"Oh yes, Dr. Cullen, I think they just finished," she said as she tapped on her keyboard, "he is on the third floor, room 316."

"Thank you." Bella said.

Quickly she walked to the elevators and got inside once the doors opened, she pressed the button for the third floor and looked ahead. Just when the doors slid closed she thought she saw a familiar face, Alice. Too late. The doors were closed, Bella panicked, wondering what to do.

"No, no it couldn't have been her," she told herself.

She took a deep breath and waited for the doors to open before she got out. Bella had quickly found room 316 and slowly she walked inside. There were 6 beds but Carlisle was the only one in the room. Guess that was one of the privileges of being a doctor. She walked to the bed and saw that he was sleeping. Gently she put a chair beside his bed and sat down, took his hand and pressed a kiss onto it. There was silence in the room, the only sounds she heard was the squeaking of the aqquipment to wich he was hooked on and his regular breathing.

"Bella?" she suddenly heard.

She looked up at the entrance and saw Susan standing, with Alice in her arms and Emmett holding her free hand.

"It was you." she said.

With a jerk she stood up and thus pushing the chair back that made a scraping sound.

"Bella?" he said hoarsely.

"Carlisle. Oh, sorry I did not want to wake you." she said.

"That's okay."

Bella looked back at Susan and Carlisle followed her gaze, then looked back at Bella.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You just had surgery." she explained.

"Yes I know but, how can Alice and Emmett be here? I thought Esme had them? Where's Edward?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Bella looked back at Susan who came closer, she gave Alice to Bella while Emmett walked to Carlisle's bed and stood beside it. Alice laid her head on Bella's shoulder and let her eyes slide shut. Bella looked at Susan questioningly.

"Esme was just brought in," she said, "she was intercepted by the police, who had blocked the road. But she saw it too late to avoid it."

"Susan, where s Edward?" Carlisle asked with an urgent yet concerned tone.

"He uh ... he did have his seat belt on, but because he sat in the front seat he slammed his head against the dashboard. He was unconscious when they brought him in."

"Is it bad?" Bella asked.

"No, he is on the children's ward, he probably has a concussion and tomorrow a big bruise and a headache but it'll be fine," Susan said, and she smiled at Carlisle.

"And Esme?" Bella asked cautiously.

"She went through the windshield with her head, she has a big wound on her forehead but she is not in danger."

"Susan, would you take the kids to my house, please? Alice must go to bed." said Carlisle.

"Yes, of course."

"The key is in my pocket."

Susan took the key and then she took Alice over from Bella and took Emmett's hand in hers and the left. Bella just sat back and looked at Carlisle.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"If you press charges against her for kidnapping she will likely go to prison ..."

"And I take away her chance to see her children grow up," Carlisle finished her sentence, and he looked at Bella, "but is that really so bad? Given what she did?"

"I know that she is no exemplary mother..." Bella started but Carlisle interrupted her.

"No exemplary mother? She helped the man who shot your parents find you took my children and ran away with them."

"She didn't succeed."

"That's not the point, the point is that she put my kids in danger she put you in danger. Because of her, I got shot in the arm and Edward is on the children's ward. She could have killed him!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a little now? She is still their mother." Bella said softly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Carlisle! You don't mean that." Bella said, shocked.

"I don't know Bella, I just don't know." he sighed.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Maybe you think differently tomorrow," Bella said tried.

"Yes, maybe."

Bella stood up and kicked her shoes out.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked amused.

"Well, since the kids are fine and in good hands I am going to crawl in with you " she said and lifted the sheet,"scoot over."

Carlisle laughed and did as she said to make room. Bella slipped in and laid her hand on his chest and her head in the crook of his neck. Carlisle put his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know how the nurses will feel about this."

"Well if they catch us just use you charm dr. Cullen."

"I love it when you call me that."

"You do?" Bella asked.

"Yes I do."

Another kiss on her head and they both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16 is up! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wants to beta this for me, thank's girl!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

The next morning Bella was awakened by a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the beautiful eyes of Carlisle.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Good morning handsome," she said back.

"Sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yes, actually," she said and she lifted herself up on her elbow, "and you? How do you feel?"

"I feel good."

Bella let herself slide to the floor and turned around right at the time a nurse came walking in.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, and she frowned when she saw Bella, "did you sleep here?" she asked.

"I slept on the couch." she said quickly.

The nurse looked at the couch then to Bella, then to Carlisle.

"How do you feel Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Good."

"The arm does not hurt?"

"No."

"The doctor will be with you in a minute, if he thinks it's okay you probably can go home." she said.

After the nurse had left, Carlisle looked at Bella quizzically.

"I slept on the couch?" he repeated her words to her.

"Oh, I want to let sleeping dogs lie," she said with a wink.

"Dr. Cullen?" they heard someone say.

They looked at the door where a policeman stood.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mrs. Cullen would like to talk to you, if that's okay with you."

Carlisle looked at Bella.

"Do you know what you want to do?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You want me to leave?" she asked.

"No, I want you to hear it, too."

Bella nodded and sat on the couch, Carlisle nodded to the policeman.

"Let her inside." he said.

The policeman stepped aside and let Esme in, she was handcuffed and she looked at the ground as she walked. She couldn't even look Carlisle in the eyes. She ignored Bella, consciously or unconsciously, Bella didn't know.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Sit down," said Carlisle.

Esme did what he said and sat down in the chair beside his bed. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Esme look at me," he said in almost a demanding tone.

Esme looked slowly up till her eyes found him.

"I can understand it if you are going to press charges against me for kidnapping." she said.

"I don't know if I am going to press charges against you." said Carlisle.

"That does not matter."

Carlisle looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"I helped the man who shot you, I'm being sued because of helping a fugitive. He has killed two people in the past."

"Did you know?" he asked.

"No, not at that time. It's not about what he has done, the point is that I've helped him to get to Bella," Esme turned her head and looked at Bella, "I'm really sorry."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and did not really know how to respond.

"I just wanted the best for my children." Esme said while looking back at Carlisle.

"You kidnap them in the middle of the night, take them from their familiar surroundings, caused an accident which causes Edward to be admitted to the pediatric ward. How can that be good for the children?" He asked, "what were you thinking Esme!" he almost shouted.

"I didn't mean to..." she started.

"You could have killed him!"

"He is going to be okay."

"Not thanks to you," Carlisle said,"I know this was not your intention but it happened anyway. Let's just be glad it ended with nobody dead." he said harsh.

"I am." Esme whispert.

"Madam, I have to take you to the police office." they heard the policeman say.

"Okay," Esme looked at Carlisle, "tell the children that I'm sorry and I love them."

"I will."

Carlisle looked at Bella and then to Esme again.

"Esme," he said and waited untill she looked at him,"stay away from Edward."

"What?" she said.

"You heard me, I don't want you anywere near him or my other two kids, not unless me or Bella is there."

"I am their mother."

"A mother would never put her kids in danger." he said.

Esme nodded and left. Bella stood up and walked to the bed, she grabbed his hand and looked at him. They looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"Dr. Cullen, I am Dr. Olivier, I'll do some tests to see if you can go home." he said.

"I'll be back," said Bella and she gave him another kiss, "I'll go see Edward."

Bella walked into the corridor and asked the nurse where the children's ward was. After she arrived on the right floor, she walked into the room where he was leaning back to the headboard. He was reading a book.

"I should have known," she laughed.

Edward looked up.

"Bella!" he yelled.

He jumped off the bed and ran to her.

"Hey, easy!" Bella warned him while she caught him. "You have a concussion, honey, you should take it easy."

"I'm fine," he said. "It does not even hurt."

"Let's not take any risks," Bella said.

She helped him on the bed and sat beside him.

"How's Dad?" he asked.

"He's doing fine, the doctor is with him now, he can probably go home today."

"I also want to go home." Edward said.

"I know."

"Hey kid," they heard a familiar voice say.

They looked at the door and saw Carlisle standing, leaning against the doorframe, Edward reacted the same as he did when he saw Bella.

"Wow, calm down boy," he warned.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Edward asked himself aloud.

"Because you have received a blow to you brains and they need time to rest." they heard the doctor say.

Carlisle walked Edward to the bed and helped him back on.

"The doctor is going to check you, see if you can go home." Carlisle said to him.

Edward nodded and looked at the doctor, who did some tests while Bella looked at Carlisle.

"Can you go home?" she asked.

"Yes, I just signed the papers." he answered.

"Great," Bella laughed.

"I think this young man has to stay one more night." the doctor said.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Yes, he generally responds well, only some reponses are a bit slow, I'll do some tests at the end of the afternoon, take another look," he said.

Carlisle looked at his son who looked at his father a little sad. Carlisle gave him a pat on the head and Bella a kiss on his cheek.

"We will soon be back." he said.

After getting some medication for Carlisle, they walked out. When they arrived home, Alice and Emmett immediately ran outside. Carlisle laboriously lifted Alice up and Emmett took his hand firmly. Bella looked at the doorway and saw Susan standing.

"Thank you for staying." said Carlisle.

"That goes without saying," she said.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, Carlisle took the time to play with Emmett and Alice and Bella went back to her house with Susan to see what the damage was. Susan then went back to her own house and Bella back to Carlisle. When she came in Carlisle came walking down the stairs.

"Hey, I just put the kids to bed, they fell asleep right away."

"They have been trough quite a lot." Bella said.

Carlisle nodded. Bella ran her fingers over his wound.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No," said Carlisle, "the medicine are working well."

"That's good," Bella replied.

"What's the damage?" he asked.

"The window on the street side is completely gone, someone has put a piece of cardboard in it, the railings of the stairs are gone, almost everything in the room is broken, the door to the kitchen is off the hinges. Luckily, the lock on the front door still works. "

"You're not going back there," Carlisle said immediately.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" Bella asked.

"Here, of course."

"Here?"

"Yes, I don't want to have you somewhere where I can not keep an eye on."

Carlisle had his arms around her waist, and pressed her against him, he kissed her neck and a shiver went through her.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No."

"You were shivering." he said.

"That is not from the cold." Bella said.

She looked at Carlisle and he leaned towards her, his lips found hers and she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues found each other and played around a little. Bella pressed herself against him and let herself go completely into the kiss.

"We must go back to the hospital." Bella moaned.

"Edward is waiting for us."

"Yes."

"What about the children?" asked Carlisle.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Carlisle went to the door and opened it.

"Esme, Edward." he said surprised.

"I know what you said in the hospital but they released me, my lawyer has convinced them that I did not know what he was planning to do, they can't hold me anymore. I had to see him Carlisle and when the told me Edward could go home I thought I might as wel save you the trip. He has to take it easy tho."

"I will ensure that he keep quiet." Carlisle said and he took Edward's hand, he pulled him directly behind him.

"May I come in?" she asked gently.

"Esme, I have been very clear in the hospital I thought." said Carlisle.

"Yes that is true, well, I'm going then." she said and walked away.

Carlisle only then noticed that Edward was no longer standing behind him but that he had been going to Bellahe laid in Bella's lap, his head lay on her shoulder and his eyes were closed. Carlisle smiled and sat down beside her.

"Is he asleep?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Bella and she stroked him gently on his head.

"I 'll bring him to bed."

Carlisle stood up and gently took Edward from her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap 17 is up! I know it's been way to long and I am really sorry for that. This is the last chapter of this story so I would like to thank everyone that has followed tis, marked it as favorite and/or reviewed it, it means the world to me! Lot's of thanks to Cindy who wanted to beta this for me, thank's girl, you rock!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Carlisle walked up the stairs and laid Edward in his bed, he put the covers over him and gave him a kiss on his forehead, he turned and saw that Bella was looking at him. She stretched out her hand to him he smiled taking it.

"Come, it's been a long day," she said and led him away.

"Wait," said Carlisle, closing Edwards bedroom door and looking at her, "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About how to go from here."

Bella looked at him without understanding.

"If you decide to move in with me," he emphasized the if, "maybe ... Esme could live in your house ."

"That house is in ruins," Bella said, still not understanding what he was talking about.

"Because of her doing, she led that man there."

"Okay?" Bella said hesitatingly.

"A hotel is no place for children , if Esme would live in your house she can fix what she caused, and she has a place to see the children ."

"A place that they already know."

" And where they might be comfortable," Carlisle filled her sentence.

Bella laughed.

"You are a genius." she said.

"Yeah I know," Said Carlisle.

Bella looked at him and before she could do anything Carlisle leaned forward and kissed her, the kiss was intensity and she enjoyed it. Carlisle took her in his arms and slid his hands slowly under her shirt, making contact with her skin, Bella shivered under his touch. Carlisle noticed it and looked at her, while Bella looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bella could only nod.

"I don't want to push you into anything."

"You re not," Bella assured.

"If you want..."

"Carlisle? Please shut up and kiss me."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, he slowly pushed her to the bedroom. When Bella felt the bed against her knees she started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his arms. She looked at his muscular chest and let her fingers slide over it. Bella felt his hands working in her shirt and pulled it of her, gently stroking her breasts, Bella let her arms slide around him and pulled him closer against her. Then she opened her jeans and pushed them and her panties down her legs. Carlisle let his hands go down to her buttocks and lifted her up. He walked to the bed and laid her down, he unclasped her bra, removed it and for a moment he just looked at her.

"God, you re so beautiful," he whispers.

Bella grabbed Carlisle's hand and pulled him on top of her Carlisle smiled at her and kissed her again, his hands wandered over her naked body, not missing a single on spot, Bella shuddered. She lowered her hands and popped open the button of his jeans, Carlisle came up slightly so Bella could pull his pants and boxers off him.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Carlisle looked at her, a smile on his lips betrayed him. He runs his tongue along her neck and then went further down Bella. Shivers of pleasure started as his tongue slowly swirled over her nipples, his hand goes to her panties and he slowly pushed it down and then he starts playing with her intimate spot. He quickly found her little bundle of nerves and he softly squeezes it, Bella moans and took his erection in her hand, she played with it a little and then slowly she moves over his shaft with soft strokes.

"Bella..." He softly moaned.

Bella pushed him on his back and starts kissing his jaw line, his neck, teeth scraping skin, her hands working his nipples. Carlisle lets his hands slid over her bare soft back which gives Bella goose bumps. Carlisle gave her a long, warm kiss and flipped them over again, then he let his erection slide in, he stilled his movements so she could a adjust to him inside her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Please move," she whispers.

He complied, first slow then a little faster, Bella moaned and enjoyed the feeling of him inside her. Bella began to move her hips in rhythm to Carlisle's. After some thrusts, he sped it up while he looked at her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open a little, he grabbed her hands pulled them above her head and intertwined their fingers, he focused on his thrusts, harder and faster each time. Bella shifted and feels her climax coming, Carlisle sees it and suddenly thrusts slowly but very deep. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him, waiting for the moment they reached their climax. He leaned in to kiss her. Another slow deep thrust and they both fell over the edge. Bella closed her eyes and tried to hold on to that wonderful feeling of ecstasy as long as she possible could. Eventually she couldn't hold it any longer and slowly came down from her orgasm. Carlisle laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck, Bella shivered, Carlisle just laughed and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfect," she said and looks at him, "you re perfect."

The next morning Bella was awakened by the sunlight which shining into the bedroom. She blinked her eyes and looked beside her. The place was empty, she closed her eyes and then suddenly heard voices outside. She got out of bed and walked to the open doors of the balcony, she stepped out and looked down. Carlisle sat with his children at the table eating breakfast.

"Bella!" shouted Alice, and she waved to her.

Bella waved back.

"Come down, there are pancakes with your name on it!" said Carlisle.

Bella laughed and grabbed the first thing she found did; Carlisle's shirt, the shirt was too big, it fell to the middle of her thighs and one shoulder came out through the neck line. She walked downstairs and outside and saw some pancakes, when she looked a little better she laughed.

"There really are pancakes with my name on it."

"Emmett could not contain himself," Carlisle explained.

Bella sat down and began to eat.

"I need to get the children to school, Edward will remain at home regarding his concussion," said Carlisle.

"Seems sensible," Bella replied, "where is he?"

"He is still in bed. Emmett, take your sister and go down to the car." Carlisle said to Emmett.

The children ran through the house and Carlisle looked at Bella.

"I called Esme and asked if she can come by later today."

"You asked her about what we talked about yesterday?" Bella asked hesitatingly.

"Yes."

"You think she ll do it?"

"Well the judge did say she should stay in town and now she ll have something to do and as I said yesterday it can also be good for the children if she is sensible. She grabbed the offer with both hands."

Carlisle gave Bella a kiss and walked over to the children. Bella sighed and ate her pancakes. When Carlisle came back, Bella was watching a movie while Edward was reading. He walked to Bella kissed her and sat down next to Edward.

"How are you?" He asked Edward.

""Okay, just a headache," he said as he looked at his father.

"I already gave him something," said Bella.

"It is just not working."

"Maybe you should go outside, some fresh air would be good for you ," said Carlisle, "why don't we go into town? Catch a movie, eat something after."

"Okay, replied Edward and ran upstairs to get dressed.  
"What took you so long?" Bella asked.  
"I've been with Esme to talk to her about what we discused yesterday."

"What'd she say?"

"She hates chores, so she was somewhat hesitant but luckily she could also see that in the end it is better for all."

"So she'll do it?"

"Yes, she took the offer."

"Oh Carlisle that's great," Bella said and pulled him to her to kiss.

Carlisle laughed and pulled her closer, he kissed her and then gently bit her lower lip.

"Dad!" Suddenly they heard Edward whining.

"Sorry, kid, come on , let's see what is playing in the theater . ."

the end!


End file.
